Curiosity – Killing The Cat
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Von seiner Neugierde direkt in Sirius‘ Arme getrieben, versucht Draco alles, um Blacks festem Klammergriff wieder zu entkommen. Das erfordert allerdings besondere Maßnahmen. Slash, DM/SB
1. 1, 2, 3… you belong to me…

**Kapitel 1**

_1, 2, 3… you belong to me…_

„…und es ist einfach nur unfair, dass er mir wegen einem lächerlichen A in Zauberkunst das Taschengeld streicht. Vater versteht einfach nicht, dass Schule anstrengend ist. Ich kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek hocken. Wer sorgt denn dann dafür, dass die Kimmkorn ihre tollen Artikel schreiben kann? Genau. Niemand. Ich sorge vor! Vater sagt immer, Beziehungen sind wichtig, besonders für Leute wie uns. Wenn wir unseren Einfluss behalten wollen, dann…"

„Aua!"

Draco Malfoy schnaubte ungehalten auf, als er von Goyles Aufschrei in seinem Monolog unterbrochen wurde. „Also wirklich… Das muss man erstmal hinkriegen, Goyle." Damit meinte Draco den Flaschenkorken, den Goyle aufploppen lassen hatte und der prompt in dessen Auge gelandet war. Dicke Tränen kullerten dem bulligen Kerl aus den Knopfaugen, weckten bei Draco aber kein Mitleid. Crabbe kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Umhangtasche, das schon ziemlich benutzt aussah, und reichte es Goyle, der sich um sein tränendes, gerötetes Auge kümmerte.

„Wo war ich stehengeblieben?" Draco seufzte resignierend, stützte den Ellenbogen auf der Theke auf und schaute sich interessiert in den Drei Besen um. Das vierte Schuljahr war fast vorbei, genauso das Trimagische Turnier und danach hätte Draco keine Chance mehr so leicht schlechte Presse für Potter unterzubringen. Also musste er jede Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und den schlechten Ruf des zweiten Hogwarts-Champions noch weiter in den Boden rammen. Sein Vater würde es sicher genauso machen.

Sein Blick blieb am Fenster hängen und er beobachtete die Menschen, die sich auf den Straßen Hogsmeades tummelten. Das Gefühl, dass das ein guter Tag werden würde, hatte Draco schon beim Frühstück gehabt. Alles schien glatt zu laufen und das Wetter war perfekt. Gut, für seinen Hauttyp ein bisschen zu viel Sonne, aber Draco ging fest davon aus, dass es reichen würde sich ständig im Schatten von Crabbe aufzuhalten. Den Blick seines Vaters, wenn Draco in ein paar Tagen mit einem Sonnenbrand nach Hause käme, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Er musste auch noch was gegen seine Haare unternehmen. Sein Vater sah es gar nicht gerne, wenn er monatelang nicht zum Friseur ging.

Draco freute sich wie jedes Jahr auf den Sommer zu Hause. Mehr als auf die Zeit in Hogwarts, das war klar. Seit sein Vater nicht mehr im Schulrat war konnte er ja nicht einmal mehr einfach so vorbeikommen. Und weil das irgendwie Potters Schuld war, würde Draco sich jetzt nochmal extra ins Zeug legen.

„Du hast von…"

„Hah!" Draco grinste zufrieden und rutschte von seinem Hocker. „Da haben wir Potter und Kumpanen. Das ist meine Chance. Goyle?"

„Soll ich…"

„Ihr kommt nicht mit", schnaubte Draco. „Ihr seid zu…" Er winkte ab. „Goyle, du bezahlst, wollte ich sagen."

Goyle schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Oh, dafür bezahlst du Crabbes auch." Damit drehte Draco sich auf den Absätzen um und schwebte förmlich aus dem Pub. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass es ein guter Tag werden würde. Er hatte Potter ausgemacht, eingequetscht zwischen Granger und Weasley. Die Gryffindors liefen nur wenige Meter vor ihm die Straße entlang und unterhielten sich über etwas scheinbar Belangloses. Aber Draco ging fest davon aus, dass er nur länger zuhören musste, um den versteckten Sinn zu finden.

Und wo wollten die Drei hin? Draco kannte Hogsmeade in- und auswendig, weil sein Vater ihn früher schon oft mit hier hin genommen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran bekam Draco Lust auf einen Lutscher, was sich in seinem Alter aber nicht mehr gehören würde. Immerhin war er fünfzehn und jetzt würde es selbst seinem Vater schwerfallen einen Lutscher zu finden, der größer war, als der Kopf seines Sohnes. Nicht, dass Draco einen riesigen Kopf hatte, aber…

Sich räuspernd konzentrierte Draco sich wieder nach vorne. Er war Potter bis auf eine Art Feld gefolgt und musste die verteilten Geröllbrocken benutzen, um sich zu verstecken, wenn Potter sich ab und an umschaute. Was konnten die hier wollen? Ein Picknick im Freien? Das neue Haus der Weasleys auspacken? Anscheinend wohnten die jetzt in einer Höhle. Draco war hier noch nie gewesen, aber was immer die da drin versteckten, er würde es herausfinden. Und falls die was Perverses vorhatten, so zu dritt, dann hatte er ja eine Kamera dabei.

Als die Drei in der Höhle verschwunden waren und ihre Stimmen nur noch dumpf nach draußen drangen, huschte Draco an den Rand und presste sich so dicht wie möglich an den Stein. Langsam rutschte er an den Eingang der Höhle und lugte hinein.

Er brauchte keine zwei Sekunden um den Mann, von dem er in seinem dritten Jahr so besessen gewesen war, zu erkennen. Blitzschnell drückte er sich wieder gegen die Wand, bevor Black ihn über Potters Schulter ausmachen konnte. Gut, besessen war vielleicht übertrieben, aber die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords _musste_ man doch toll finden. Schade nur, dass sein Vater ihm irgendwann auf die Nase hatte binden müssen, dass sowas wie Black nie und nimmer für den Dunklen Lord arbeiten würde. Draco hätte es so cool gefunden, wenn er Potter mitten im Schuljahr verschleppt hätte, aber stattdessen hatte Potter jetzt einen Pseudo-Massenmörder als Patenonkel, der auch noch so ein Übergryffindor zu sein schien.

Aber immerhin! Draco grinste. Er hatte hier das Versteck von Sirius Black gefunden! Wenn er das weiter gab, dann würde das nicht nur Potter in den Wahnsinn treiben, sondern ihm auch eine große Belohnung bescheren. Und da sein Vater ihm das Taschengeld gestrichen hatte, konnte er so ein paar Galleonen prima gebrauchen. Damit würde er sich zum Friseur schleichen, bevor sein Vater ihn vom Bahnhof abholte.

Nur wie sollte er das jetzt angehen? Draco lugte noch einmal in die Höhle. Black ging vor Potter und seinen Freunden auf und ab, laberte dabei irgendetwas, das Draco nicht verstehen konnte. Die raue Stimme wurde wohl nicht oft benutzt und der Kerl bekam die Zähne nicht auseinander. Jetzt könnte man den hässlichen Käfer von Kimmkorn gebrauchen. Der würde einfach da reinfliegen und die aushorchen können. Aber Draco wollte die Belohnung für den Massenmörder selbst einfahren. Am besten schickte er seinem Vater eine Eule… Black würde ja nicht weglaufen und Lucius würde vorbeikommen.

Draco presste sich wieder an die Wand und raufte sich die Haare. Nein! Mit so einer Frisur konnte er seinem Vater doch nicht gegenübertreten! Fast hätte er wütend mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. Damit hatte er die Chance vergeben ein persönliches Lob von seinem Vater zu bekommen, einfach weil er zu faul gewesen war, sich früher um seine Haare zu kümmern.

Er hätte sich diese Wanted-Poster genauer durchlesen sollen, dann wüsste er jetzt, wem er Bescheid geben musste.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als er die Schritte hinter sich hörte. Potter und Co. kamen wohl raus, da musste er aber schnell machen und sich verstecken. Draco schaute sich hastig um und entdeckte einen großen Stein in der Nähe einiger Bäume. So schnell er konnte rannte er dort hin und verhakte sich prompt in einer Wurzel. Draco knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und fluchte leise. Verdammt sei das Jahr ohne Quidditch! Er hatte Laufen verlernt, weil Flint in keine Runden mehr ums Stadion drehen ließ…

„Malfoy?!"

Verdammt sei Potters Brille! Draco fluchte erneut, versuchte aber sich nicht zu bewegen. Vielleicht hielt man ihn dann ebenfalls für einen Stein.

„Malfoy?!"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als Potters Freunde ihn auch noch entdeckt hatten. Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen. Was würde sein Vater jetzt tun?

„Siri–"

„Harry! Wenn er ihn noch nicht gesehen hat?"

Draco rappelte sich auf und wollte das tun, was sein Vater sicher nicht getan hätte: weglaufen. Allerdings hatte er sich bei seinem Sturz wohl irgendwas geprellt, denn als er auftrat durchzuckte ihn ein heftiger Schmerz. Er zog das rechte Bein hoch und quietschte auf, umklammerte sein Knie und drehte sich hüpfend zu Potter um, dessen Gesicht kreidebleich war. Weasley machte sich über Dracos Gehüpfe lustig, aber sein Bein schmerzte auch nicht so sehr, als hätte ein Hippogreif seinen Schnabel hinein gerammt.

„Er hat!", kreischte Potter entsetzt und richtete den Zauberstab auf Draco, der sein Bein wieder auf den Boden stellte, leicht zurückweichend.

„Was willst du, Potter?", zischte er. „Ich hab nur einen Spaziergang gemacht."

Potter schnaubte auf. „Natürlich! Ganz zufällig hier. Du hast uns nachspioniert!"

„Harry…" Granger fasste ihren Freund am Arm. „Was wenn…"

„Was ist denn noch?" Black schaute aus seiner Höhle heraus und blinzelte verwundert. Er schwenkte zu Draco und seine dunklen, grauen Augen weiteten sich. Ein Funken Entsetzen vertrieb die traurige Leere, die Draco einen Moment daran gehindert hatte seine Chance zu nutzen und abzuhauen. Als Potter aber den Kopf über die Schulter drehte biss Draco die Zähne zusammen und spurtete den Abhang hinunter, egal wie höllisch das wehtat.

„Hey, stehenbleiben!", brüllte Potter.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, während er sein Tempo nicht verlangsamte. Als ob er ernsthaft darauf hören würde. Er schaute über die Schulter, als er hinter sich viel zu schnelle Schritte hörte, als dass sie von einem Menschen stammen könnten. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er den schwarzen Hund auf sich zu rasen sah. Er sprang ab und presste die großen Pfoten auf Dracos Schultern, schleuderte den Jungen so grob auf den Boden. Der Aufprall war härter, als der vorige und Draco schlitterte noch einige Meter den Hang hinunter, schürfte sich an spitzen Steinen die Hände, Arme und Beine auf. Sein leichtes Hemd riss an einigen Stellen auf und er verlor mindestens drei Knöpfe, während seine Hose nur dreckig wurde, was Draco, der den Ernst der Lage immer noch nicht ganz realisiert hatte, immer noch schlimm fand. Die Hundepfote sorgte auch noch dafür, dass Draco sich das Kinn schmerzhaft an Boden aufschlug.

Er wimmerte auf und versuchte sich umzudrehen, hatte im nächsten Moment einen erwachsenen Mann auf sich sitzen, der ihm eine schmutzige Hand auf den Mund presste. Draco fiepte dumpf und wollte sich freistrampeln, aber er bekam Black kaum von sich runter. Seine Versuche stellte er auch sofort ein, als Potter mit dem Zauberstab auftauchte. Black schien dabei ein Licht aufzugehen und er packte Draco am Hosenbund, worauf die grauen Augen noch größer wurden. Mit spitzen Fingern zog Black ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und ließ den Slytherin so vollkommen wehrlos zurück. Blacks Blick wurde fast sehnsüchtig, als er das glatte Weißdorn-Holz durch seine Finger gleiten lassen konnte. Draco strampelte erneut, als Black widerliche Fingerabdrücke auf seinem Zauberstab hinterließ.

„Sirius…" Potter klang verzweifelt und sah auch so aus. Weasley kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Granger klammerte sich an seinen Arm. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Black schreckte hoch. Anscheinend war er leicht abwesend gewesen… „Wer ist das?", fragte er und drehte sich auf Draco herum um seinen Patensohn ansehen zu können. „Redet der viel?"

„Das ist Malfoy!", regte Potter sich auf.

„Schon gut, schon gut…" Black warf Draco noch einen Blick zu. „Ja, jetzt wo du's sagst. Sieht genau aus wie sein Vater."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Potter wissen. Abschätzig musterte er Draco, der die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte. Unter Blacks großer Hand kam er kaum richtig zu Atem. „Der wird dich verraten, Sirius."

„Oder es irgendwie anders ausnutzen", murmelte Weasley.

Black knurrte leise, drehte sich wieder herum und stierte Draco stumm an.

„Ah! Ich weiß es. Verändere einfach sein Gedächtnis, Sirius", meldete Granger sich zu Wort.

Draco fiepte erneut auf und sträubte sich wild, versuchte alles um Black von sich herunterzubekommen.

„Sorry…", grummelte Black und stöhnte auf. „Aber das kann ich nicht."

Hinter ihm sackten die drei Gryffindors richtig in sich zusammen.

„Ist doch egal", sagte Weasley. „Probier's einfach. Was soll'n wir denn sonst machen?"

„Ronald, nein!", mischte Granger sich ein. Draco war ihr irgendwo dankbar dafür. Das konnte gehörig schief gehen und er wollte nicht mit zerrüttetem Gedächtnis im St. Mungos landen. „Am Ende wird er wie Lockhart."

„Und?"

„Wie willst du das erklären?" Granger stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während Weasley die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja, und jetzt?"

Black stupste Draco mit dem Zauberstab in die Nähe des Auges und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Draco ängstlich die Augen immer weiter aufriss.

„Wir holen einfach Dumbledore", sagte Granger. „Er wird Malfoys Gedächtnis verändern können." Draco sträubte sich erneut, aber Black drückte ihn hart auf den Boden. „Und solange kann Sirius auf ihn aufpassen."


	2. One tear and I’m dead…

**Kapitel 2**

_One tear and I'm dead…_

Seine Augen waren tot. Leer, kalt und vollkommen emotionslos. Zumindest versuchte Black seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn Draco hatte die Trauer vorhin gesehen. So einnehmend, dass Black sie selbst kaum zu ertragen schien. Wie ein Fakir auf einem Nagelbrett saß er gut drei Meter von Draco entfernt direkt vor dem imposanten Hippogreif, dessen Kopf Draco nicht hatte behalten dürfen. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum. Das Ding war abgehauen, zusammen mit Black und nur deswegen konnte Black ihn jetzt so anstarren.

„Hör zu, ich werd nichts sagen. Also, lass mich gehen!", verlangte Draco, aber Black grinste nur leicht. „Ich verspreche es."

„Malfoy…", sagte Black gedehnt, als würde das alles erklären. Er lehnte sich leicht vor und ließ Draco dabei nicht aus den Augen. Der drückte sich gleichzeitig dicht an die Wand und verzog die Mundwinkel. Seine Handgelenke waren mit Seilen fest aneinander gebunden. Viel zu fest. Jede falsche Bewegung verursachte einen brennenden Schmerz und Draco war sich sicher, dass er sich seine schöne Haut schon längst blutig gescheuert hatte.

Potter und seine Freunde ließen sich Dracos Meinung nach relativ viel Zeit und die würde Draco nutzen um sich hier rauszuschleichen. Black verbarg seinen butterweichen Gryffindorkern doch nur geschickt. Jedenfalls durfte Draco nicht zulassen, dass der senile Bonbonfresser Dumbledore hier angetanzt kam und sein Gedächtnis löschte.

„Du weißt, dass ich unschuldig bin, ja?", krächzte Black. Eigentlich konnte er mit dieser Stimme gar nichts anderes als krächzen. Draco hätte ihm ein Glas Wasser empfohlen, aber so groß war seine Klappe nun auch wieder nicht.

„Jaah", antwortete er.

Black grinste, wobei seine dunklen Augen sich leicht weiteten. „Dein Vater hat's dir auf die Nase gebunden, ja?"

„Jaah…" Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie schön, dass ich euch so eine nette Unterhaltung biete." Blacks Ton wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere gefährlich und bitter. Draco schluckte. Eine pure Provokation für Black. „Hast wohl Durst, was?"

„Eher gesagt müsste ich mal auf die Toilette." Draco schaute sich in Blacks Höhle um. Hier gab es nichts, dass nach sanitären Anlagen aussah. Widerlich. Überall lagen Knochen auf dem Boden, alte Zeitungen und eine gammelige Decke. Black lebte wie das Tier, das er war.

„Ach?" Black richtete sich auf, reckte das Kinn und starrte Draco von oben aus seinen leeren Augen an. „Dann gehen wir doch mal vor die Tür."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Danke, nein", sagte er und rümpfte die Nase. „So dringend ist es auch wieder nicht."

„Du denkst ernsthaft, ich würde beim nächsten Mal springen?" Black kam langsam näher, wobei er nie den Blick von Draco nahm. „Es könnte dauern, bis ein vielbeschäftigter Mann wie Dumbledore Zeit für eine kleine Made wie dich findet."

Draco drängte sich so dicht wie möglich an die Wand. „Bleib da hinten, Black", sagte er scharf. „Bleib bloß weg von mir."

„Und was willst du dagegen tun, meine kleine Made?" Black klang fast amüsiert. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Dracos, als er sich in den Schneidersitz vor ihn setzte. „Mich anspucken?"

„Vielleicht könntest du dir damit dann ja die Haare waschen", erwiderte Draco.

Black grinste wieder. „Hättest du mich lieber mit weichem Haar, wie deines?" Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ eine Strähne blonden Haares über seine Finger gleiten. Sein Blick verklärte sich leicht, als würde er nach vielen Jahren entdecken, dass er früher mal wert auf sowas gelegt hatte.

Draco drehte den Kopf weg und schauderte. Von so etwas wollte er nicht berührt werden.

„Du siehst genau aus, wie dein Vater", sagte Black und kriegte Draco damit wieder dazu ihn anzusehen. Wütend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie konnte Black es wagen derartig vertraut über seinen Vater zu sprechen? Hätte Draco gekonnt, dann würde Black jetzt seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle gesetzt bekommen. „Müssen Söhne immer wie ihre Väter aussehen? Reicht es nicht, dass Harry wie James aussieht?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Black aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Oh, jaah… Ich kannte deinen Vater", sagte Black und grinste wieder. „Und es ist so überdeutlich, was er aus dir macht. Eine kleinere, dümmere Version von sich. Marionette Malfoy. Ich glaube die Made behalte ich für deinen Vater übrig."

Draco wandte schnaubend den Blick ab. Black war verrückt.

„Ja, das hat er gut gekonnt… Konnte beinahe jeden nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen, als würde er einen Imperius benutzen. Und du? Bewunderst du ihn dafür?"

„Mit sowas wie dir rede ich nicht über meinen Vater", presste Draco hervor.

„Wo bleibt dein Respekt gegenüber Älteren?" Black seufzte theatralisch auf und presste die flache Hand auf Dracos Kopf. „Ich versuche nur mich ein bisschen zu unterhalten." Er lehnte sich vor, sein Atem traf heiß auf Dracos Wange und verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. „Es ist so einsam hier oben. Ihr solltet öfter Ausgang bekommen, damit Harry mich besuchen kann… Du natürlich nicht. Beim nächsten Mal kommst du vielleicht nicht so einfach davon."

„Ich bin noch gar nicht davonkommen, du Trottel!" Black klatschte ihm sachte gegen die Wange. „Geht's noch?!"

„Hüte deine Zunge oder der nächste wird härter."

„Du hast mich geschlagen!" Draco spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Stelle, wo Black seine Hand liegengelassen hatte. „Was soll das? Ich hab nichts getan!"

„Du nervst."

„Wer redet hier die ganze Zeit?!" Draco redete sich in Rage. Am liebsten hätte er Black diese Frechheit heimgezahlt. Niemand schlug ihn! Absolut niemand! „Oder kannst du Stille nach Askaban nicht mehr ab, Black?"

Die grauen Augen weiteten sich und Blacks Pupillen wurden ganz klein, waren kaum noch zu erkennen. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn und endete in einer richtigen, schallenden Ohrfeige für Draco. Die Wucht schleuderte Dracos Kopf gegen die Wand, aber der Schmerz ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er Draco aufzischen ließ. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er kniff sie zusammen, um nicht loszuheulen.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal Askaban zu erwähnen, du vorlauter Bengel", raunte Black.

Draco öffnete die Augen und starrte zum Ausgang der Höhle. Er wollte weg hier. Black war brutal, hatte wahrscheinlich das Zeug zum Massenmörder und Draco begann allmählich wirklich sich zu fürchten. „Wage es nicht so über meinen Vater zu reden", gab Draco zurück und fixierte Blacks Augen. Er versuchte dem starren Blick standzuhalten, immerhin war das die einzige Waffe, die er hier noch hatte.

„Dein Vater ist dein Askaban, Junge. Ich bin froh, wenn du dahin zurückkehrst."

Draco ballte hinter seinem Rücken die Hände zu Fäusten. „Mein Vater wird dafür sorgen, dass du wieder in Askaban landest, wenn ich ihm hiervon erzähle", zischte er bedrohlich leise, schüchterte Black damit aber überhaupt nicht ein.

„Wunderbar! Aber du wirst ihm nie davon erzählen können, Blondie. Weil du dich an nichts erinnern wirst, was auch immer ich mit dir tue." Ein manisches Funkeln ließ die graue Iris einen Moment erstrahlen und Draco schwer schlucken. Er wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Und ich kann dir ein Stück deiner mickrigen Seele nehmen wenn ich will, Malfoy. Es würde mir sogar Spaß machen. Egal ob sie dein Gedächtnis verändern würde, ein kleines Trauma würdest du behalten und Lucius würde dich dafür verabscheuen. Er hasst schwache Menschen und du bist die personifizierte Schwäche. Wimmerst schon bei einem kleinen Klaps los. Zu meinen Zeiten hättest du keinen einzigen Tag überlebt. Wenn es heute nach mir gegangen wäre, dann würdest du schon längst in einer Ecke im Wald liegen; tot. Dann wäre die Welt dich wenigstens los, wo doch eh kein Platz hier für jemanden wie dich ist."

„Du wirst mir nichts tun, Black." Draco grinste wissend. „Das kannst du gar nicht."

„Denkst du?"

„Das weiß ich."

„Und du denkst, du weißt alles?"

„Nein, das ist Granger." Draco schaute Black wieder an. „Ich jongliere grad mit den Fakten. Was würde dein Patensohn von dir halten, wenn du mir irgendwelches Leid zufügst?" Blacks Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das würde unser Held gar nicht gut finden, auch wenn er mich hasst. Und deswegen wirst du mir nichts tun."

Black holte aus und rammte seine Faust mit all seiner Kraft in Dracos Gesicht. Ein Knirschen hallte von den Wänden wieder. Draco konnte nicht sagen, ob es von seiner blutenden Nase oder Blacks ebenfalls blutenden Fingerknöcheln stammte. Stöhnend sackte er an der Wand zusammen und starrte auf den Höhlenboden. Dunkle Blutstropfen bildeten ein Muster auf dem grauen Stein und Draco fixierte sich darauf.

„Ich verabscheue dich schon nach nicht einmal einer Stunde, Malfoy", sagte Black und klang ehrlich angewidert. „Hoffentlich bequemt sich bald der Kammerjäger her."

Draco spuckte Black das sich in seinem Mund sammelnde Blut entgegen. „Das Ungeziefer wird er hier niemals rauskriegen", zischte er, während Black sich übers Gesicht wischte. Ein tiefroter Streifen zog sich über die blasse, eingefallene Wange. Black starrte stur auf seine Hand, die er langsam zur Faust ballte. „Ramm sie doch nochmal in mein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dann – Ungh!" Black hatte tatsächlich kaum einen Wimpernschlag gezögert und Draco erneut seine Faust spüren lassen. Warmes Blut rann Draco ins Auge und er keuchte schwer, hätte den Kopf hängen lassen, wenn Blacks Hand sich nicht fest um seinen Kiefer schließen würde.

„Du musst lernen, wann du besser mal deine Klappe hältst", knurrte Black. Seine Augen waren dunkel, fast schwarz und das Weiße bildete dadurch einen unheimlichen Kontrast, besonders als Black die Augen aufriss.

„Halt du doch einfach dein Maul", presste Draco hervor. Black schlug dafür mit voller Wucht Dracos Kopf gegen die Wand. Wimmernd kniff Draco die Augen zusammen, spürte dicke Tränen über seine Wangen laufen und schämte sich dafür. Er durfte vor sowas wie Black keine Schwäche zeigen, das würde der brutal ausnutzen. Draco müsste ihn eher um den Finger wickeln, um sich davonmachen zu können. Sein Gedächtnis würde er sich nie löschen lassen. Er würde nicht vergessen, wie gemein Black ihn behandelte und ihn das büßen lassen.

„Weinst du, Malfoy? Oh…" Fast sanft wischte Black ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. „Das wollt ich doch nicht. Bist doch ein liebes Frettchen, ja?" Der Druck seiner Finger wurde stärker und er kratzte Draco richtig die Wangen auf. „Hör auf der Stelle auf zu flennen, verstanden? Sonst kannst du was erleben."

Draco grub die Zähne tief in seine Unterlippe, wo er auch so schon Blut schmeckte. „Ich hasse dich", presste er voller Abscheu hervor.

Black grinste tatsächlich, seine Fingernägel hinterließen tiefe Spuren in Dracos blasser Haut. „Typisch Todesser. Kennen nur Extreme. Schwarz und… weiß." Er fuhr wiedermal durch Dracos Haare. „Die Welt ist voller Grautöne, mein kleiner Möchtegern-Todesser. Und jetzt komm mir nicht damit, dass du keiner bist. Du würdest doch liebend gern in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten. Es gibt Gerüchte, weißt du… Natürlich weißt du das."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", zischte Draco, versuchte dabei sich aus Blacks Griff zu winden, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Und ich…" Draco räusperte sich. „Ich will auch nie ein Todesser werden. Da hast du vorschnell geurteilt, Black."

Den Kopf schief legend musterte das tiefgraue Augenpaar Draco genauestens. „Nicht?" Black schien ihm das fast zu glauben.

Draco schnaubte auf, immer noch den bleiernen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. „Ich bin nämlich nicht die Marionette von meinem Vater."

„Nicht?" Amüsiert hob Black die Mundwinkel an.

„Nein… nicht…" Draco wandte den Blick ab, aber Black zog seinen Kopf grob wieder herum. Er stierte ihm so fest in die Augen, als wolle er Legilimentik verwenden. Draco schluckte. Hoffentlich konnte Black _kein_ Legilimentik.

„Du bist ein hübscher Junge…" Blacks Stimme war noch eine Nuance heiserer geworden. Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Hatte der sie noch alle, dass er einen Jungen mit frisch polierter Visage hübsch nannte?

„Du warst vielleicht vor fünfzig Jahren mal hübsch", gab Draco zurück.

Black gluckste. „Nicht mal eine halbe Stunde später und ich kann dich wieder leiden, Malfoy. Was machst du bloß mit mir?"

Draco hätte fast gegrinst. Das war ja einfacher, als er gedacht hatte. Er packte Black einfach an seiner Slytherin-Familie, die er verlassen hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm davon erzählt, wie viel Schande noch ein entlaufener Black über den Namen der Familie gebracht hatte und damit auch über ihn, der er eine Black geheiratet hatte. Vater betonte zu gerne, dass sein Sohn zum Glück mehr Malfoy als Black war, aber der Stammhalter direkt vor ihm wusste das ja nicht. Draco würde ihm den rebellischen Black geben und damit sein Gedächtnis schützen.


	3. The shimmer, the sparkle, the shine…

**Kapitel 3**

_The shimmer, the sparkle, the shine…_

Seine Position wurde allmählich mehr als ungemütlich. Draco lehnte sich seitlich gegen die Höhlenwand und stierte zum Ausgang. Black hatte sich nicht mehr von ihm einlullen lassen und sich zu dem Hippogreif verzogen um Zeitung zu lesen. So würde er nicht abhauen können. Hoffnungslosigkeit legte sich über ihn wie eine graue Decke. Mit jedem Augenblick wurde der Schmerz größer. Seine Handgelenke, seine Beine… einfach alles.

Und sein Magen knurrte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, hob den Kopf und spürte Blacks bohrenden Blick schon, bevor er die Lider aufschlug. Sein Herz tat einen freudigen Hüpfer, als er Black nicht ausmachen konnte, aber dann wurden seine Hoffnungen zu Nichte gemacht, als er den anderen Körper neben sich spürte. Black schien nicht einmal Wärme auszustrahlen und seine Nähe verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bei Draco.

„Hier." Black rutschte vor Draco, als der sich nicht umdrehen wollte. Er hielt eine Schüssel mit einer Hand vor Dracos Nase und grinste, als der die Mundwinkel verzog. Missmutig betrachtete Draco die Blaubeeren.

„Was soll das?" Sprechen fiel ihm nicht mehr sehr leicht. Sein Gesicht war an unpraktischen Stellen stark angeschwollenen und der bleierne Geschmack von Blut wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger." Das stimmte. Dracos Magen schmerzte fast so sehr, wie der Rest seines Körpers. „Man soll mir nicht vorwerfen, ich wäre ein schlechter Gastgeber."

Draco befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen, was ihm mit jedem Mal schwerer fiel, und sah Black direkt in die traurigen Augen. Sofort schien sich eine Art Mauer vor die Emotion zu schieben und Draco wandte den Blick wieder ab, beobachtete den blutroten Sonnenuntergang, den man von der Höhle aus beobachten konnte.

„Gefesselt kann ich schlecht essen…", murmelte er. Black rutschte wieder in sein Blickfeld, grinste breit. Seine Silhouette umstrahlt von rotem Licht, das ihm eine merkwürdig friedliche Ausstrahlung verlieh, obwohl Black eigentlich die gefährlichste Aura hatte, die Draco je bemerkt hatte.

„Okay…"

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so spröde riss sie sofort auf und erneut bahnte sich Blut den Weg in seine Mundhöhle. Black würde ihn losmachen und dann Dracos Knie zwischen die Beine bekommen, bevor er sich den „hübschen Jungen" nur noch von hinten ansehen durfte.

Allerdings machte Black keine Anstalten ihn loszubinden. Fast aufgeregt fuhr er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, während er behutsam die schönste Blaubeere, die er finden konnte heraus pikte und Draco erst einmal vor die Augen hielt.

„Ich lasse mich nicht füttern", presste Draco hervor, versuchte dabei die Zähne schön aufeinander zu lassen, damit Black ihm nicht einfach die Finger in den Mund steckte. Zwar schienen die sauber zu sein – und wann hatte er sich das Haar gekämmt? – aber trotzdem fand Draco das unhygienisch.

„Du wirst", sagte Black bestimmend, fasste Draco grob am Kinn und setzte seinen lieblichsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Dein Magenknurren geht mir auf den Geist. Willst du mir auf den Geist gehen?"

„Das könnte ich mir durchaus als Sinn meines Lebens vorstellen", gab Draco zurück.

Black grinste. „Dann wird es wenigstens einen Sinn bekommen", säuselte er und nutzte aus, dass Draco empört den Mund öffnete, um ihm eine Beere in den Mund zu schieben. Draco schluckte sie ganz herunter und hustete. „Sei ein lieber Slytherin", sagte Black, der schon mit einer neuen Beere spielte. „Wir haben uns doch so gut verstanden."

Draco rümpfte die Nase, als Blacks Finger seine Lippen streiften, bevor er sich füttern ließ. Sein Zeigefinger streifte öfter länger als nötig Dracos Unterlippe und seine Augen schienen noch ein paar Nuancen dunkler geworden zu sein. Draco gefiel dieser Blick nicht, aber er konnte nicht noch weiter zurück rutschen.

„Also, Malfoy… Was macht Lucius denn so?"

Draco schluckte herunter, was er im Mund hatte und starrte Black skeptisch an. „Wie bitte?"

„Wie süß." Black gluckste. „Er hat dir Manieren beigebracht. Ich hätte dir ein „Häh?" entgegen geschleudert."

„Dabei müsstest du das auch gelernt haben, _Black_", sagte Draco und grinste fies, als er damit prompt Blacks Stimmung in den Keller schupste. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie sie die Treppe herunterfiel und mit einem Knall unten liegen blieb. Von diesem Sturz würde sie sich nicht mehr so schnell erholen.

„Das ist lange her", brummte Black und grinste plötzlich. Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Habt ihr immer noch diese steifen Veranstaltungen?" Draco blinzelte, was Black dazu veranlasste seine Aussage zu präzisieren: „Wo die alten Säcke mit einem Champagnerglas in der Hand in einer festlich erleuchteten Halle stehen und oberflächliche Konversationen führen, während ihre Kinder am Tisch sitzen müssen, wo sie nicht mal mit den Beinen schaukeln dürfen. Weißt du?"

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich finde die nicht so schlimm."

Die Augen verdrehend stöhnte Black leicht auf. „War ja klar…" Er stopfte Draco noch eine Beere in den Mund. „Ein Musterbeispiel eines Sohnes bist du, ja? Lucius schön in den Arsch gekrochen?"

Oje… Draco hätte sich dafür schlagen können, aber Black hatte das ja schon zur Genüge getan. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und das aufmüpfige Kind geben, egal wie sehr er seinen Vater dafür bewunderte, wie elegant er durch jeden Raum schreiten konnte.

„Hey!" Ein Schnipsen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Black hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn einen Moment. „Glotz mich nicht so verknallt an."

„Bitte was?!" Draco kriegte seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu, weshalb Black ihn solange mit Beeren bewarf, bis eine in seinem Mund landete. „Hör auf damit!"

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?", grinste Black. Bevor Draco antworten konnte packte er ihn am Kinn und zerquetschte mit der anderen Hand eine Beere. „Mein kleiner, schwuler Malfoy…" Mit dem dunklen Saft beschmierte er Dracos Lippen und verwuschelte ihm dann die Haare.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Oh…" Black presste beide Hände auf Dracos Wangen und formte die beschmierten Lippen zu einem kleinen Schmollmund. „Noch bist du gar nichts, ja?"

Draco errötete und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, versuchte so Black loszuwerden.

„Was denn, was denn?", gluckste Black und nahm endlich die Hände von Draco, damit der ihn böse anfunkeln kann. „Selber schuld, wenn du mich so anstarren musst. Ich weiß, ich bin unwiderstehlich."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Oder war es mal, vor fünfzig Jahren." Black gluckste wieder und winkte ab. Eine Weile blieb es still, ab und an gurrte der Hippogreif. „Also, Malfoy…" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was machst du sonst so? Ich meine, wenn du deine kleine Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten steckst, die dich nichts angehen?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig, Black", schnaubte Draco. „Sowas endet nie gut."

Blacks Lächeln verschwand langsam. Er wirkte zwar, als wolle er den Kopf drehen, aber er starrte dann wohl lieber Draco an, der stur zurückstarrte. Blacks Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hob den Daumen an seine Lippen und leckte einmal kurz drüber, bevor er Draco am Kinn fasste. Mit sanften Druck wischte er über die aufgesprungenen Lippen, hinterließ einen nassen Film, als er versuchte die Farbe abzubekommen, und lutschte dann ganz unschuldig den Blaubeersaft von seinem Finger. Draco erstarrte schockiert. Ein kühler Windhauch trocknete seine Lippen und er schauderte.

„Na, hast du was gegen unseren indirekten Kuss?", grinste Black und beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Blut in Dracos blasse Wangen schoss und sie zum Glühen brachte.

„I-Indirekter…" Draco presste die Lippen festaufeinander und stierte auf den Boden. Merlin, Black war pervers und… brachte Draco dazu sein Gesicht in den Händen verbergen zu wollen, damit er dämlich kichern konnte. Indirekter Kuss. Wie kam man bloß auf so einen Schwachsinn? Sicher irgendwelche Sitten aus den Siebzigern, als das noch ungerne gesehen war, wenn man in aller Öffentlichkeit rumknutschte.

„Hast das noch nie gemacht?", gluckste Black. Bevor Draco ihm seine Empörung an den Kopf werfen konnte hatte Black ihn schon am Kinn gefasst und näher gezogen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er dem anderen Mann verdammt nahe kam. Viel zu nahe… „Wenn dein Gesicht nicht so widerlich eingedellt wäre, dann würde ich das vielleicht tun…"

Draco biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um Black nicht anzubrüllen.

„Ich könnte es auch heilen", sagte Black und grinste fies. „Aber dann würde ich das Bedürfnis verspüren wieder meine Faust in deine hässliche Visage zu rammen."

Draco grub die Zähne noch tiefer in seine Unterlippe und schluckte seinen Zorn herunter.

„Malfoy Junior wird ärgerlich, wenn man sein Gesicht beleidigt, was?"

„Du widersprichst dir nur selbst, Black. Eben war ich ja noch so hübsch!" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sowas wie dich kann ich nicht ernst nehmen."

„Du solltest mich ernstnehmen, Malfoy." Black stellte die Schüssel neben sich, wobei er den Blick nie von Draco nahm. „Sonst versuche ich mich nicht länger als gepflegter Konversation um die Langeweile zu vertreiben." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

Draco wimmerte leise, wechselte seine Position und brachte seine angezogenen Beine zwischen sich und Black, versuchte sich vergeblich noch enger gegen die Wand zu drücken. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und alles in ihm zog sich zusammen. Er wollte nur noch weg hier. Es war ihm egal, ob man ihm das Gedächtnis löschen wurde, solange Black so weit wie möglich weg von ihm war.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", sagte Draco schließlich, als er den starren Blick nicht mehr aushielt.

Black schmunzelte. „So eingebildet, Malfoy… Aber du hast Recht. Sowas Hübsches wie dich hab ich lange nicht mehr ganz für mich gehabt."

Draco begann zu zittern, als Black seine Beine auseinanderdrückte und sich fast Brust an Brust gegen Draco drängte.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an…", murmelte Black. „Das letzte Mal, dass ich jemanden so nah gekommen bin, war ich kaum älter als du." Draco winkelte die Beine an und versuchte Black so von sich herunterzudrücken, aber der rührte sich kaum einen Millimeter. „Bist du wirklich so unschuldig, wie du aussiehst?"

Draco wurde unfreiwillig rot, was Black zu einem dreckigen Grinsen brachte. Heißer Atem brannte in einer halbverkrusteten Wunde auf Dracos Wange, als Black sich weiter vorlehnte, seine Lippen berührten fast Dracos.

„Black, hör auf…" Draco drehte den Kopf, wurde aber sofort wieder gezwungen Black in die Augen zu schauen, während der ihn förmlich unter sich begrub. „D-Du redest Schwachsinn." Seine Hände wurden unter seinem und Blacks Gewicht förmlich zerquetscht, sein Hinterkopf traf hart auf dem Höhlenboden auf und er schürfte sich den unteren Rücken auf, als er versuchte unter Black hervorzurutschen. „Lass das, okay? Du hattest deinen Spaß. Geh runter… Du machst sowas nicht. Du bist ein Gry-Gryffindor! Du machst sowas nicht."

Black grinste dreckig. „Gryffindors sind nicht automatisch gute Seelen, Malfoy. Du denkst wieder nur in Extremen. Und das, wo wir uns in so einer wunderschönen Grauzone bewegen. Hier kann dich nicht mal jemand hören."

Mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen strampelte Draco wild mit den Beinen, versuchte alles um sich loszumachen, aber Black rammte ihn mit voller Kraft auf den dreckigen Boden.

„Du bleibst – hier!"

Automatisch verdrehte Draco die Augen und versuchte noch mehr um sich loszumachen, bekam eine große Hand auf seinen Mund gepresst.

„Wage es bloß nicht zu schreien", keuchte Black. „Wage es bloß nicht nach deinem widerwärtigen Vater zu schreien."

Draco versuchte alles um seinen Mund aufzubekommen und Black genau das entgegenzuschleudern, was er auf keinen Fall hören wollte. Leider vergeblich. Genauso vergeblich wie das merkwürdige Gefühl aufzuhalten, dass sich in seiner Leistengegend ausbreite, als der warme Körper ihn unter sich begrub. Bei Merlin, das hier gefiel ihm nicht! Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was Black anscheinend verwirrte. Langsam ließ er lockerer und nahm schließlich die Hand von Dracos Mund.

„Nein…" Black klang amüsiert, ein krasser Kontrast zu eben. „Das gefällt dir?"

Draco zuckte zusammen, als Blacks Hand sachte über seinen Bauch fuhr und irgendwann auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu liegen kam. So nah, aber nicht nah genug. Draco kniff die Augen fester zusammen und holte zittrig Luft. Er hatte gedacht, er würde leichter zu Atem kommen, wenn Black die Hand von seinem Mund nehmen würde, aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt.

„Du bist ja widerlich, Malfoy…", knurrte Black und schüttelte sich, als würde ein schmutziger Massenmörder, der sein Vater sein könnte, auf _ihm_ sitzen und nicht umgekehrt. Merlin, wie sehr Draco ihn hasste.

„Körperliche Reaktionen eines Teenagers sind schlecht einzuschätzen, Black." Draco war mehr als überrascht, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. „Du übst nicht einmal eine morbide Faszination auf mich aus, also…" Draco sah die Faust kaum auf sich zu kommen, spürte dafür aber den Schmerz noch eine halbe Ewigkeit durch seine Schläfe zucken, als Black sich mit abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck die Fingerknöchel rieb.

„Du provozierst mich."

Draco hätte fast gelacht, aber dafür fehlte ihm dann doch die nötige Gelassenheit in dieser Situation. „Natürlich… Das ist alles meine Schuld, ja? Du sitzt nur auf mir, weil ich das so wollte. In Wahrheit träume ich seit meinem dritten Schuljahr davon von Sirius Black in einer schmutzigen Höhle ver–" Noch ein Schlag der ihn davon abhielt weiterzusprechen.

„Sag das Wort nicht", knurrte Black. „Dass du dein Maul überhaupt noch aufbekommst…"

„Ja, bei den Schwellungen tut das ganz schön weh." Draco versuchte nicht zurückzuzucken, als Black ihn wieder engere Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust schließen lassen wollte. Einen Moment lieferten sie sich einen richtigen Starrwettkampf, dann ließ Black die Hand sinken und strich Draco fast liebevoll das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Sorry…"

Draco war wirklich überrascht das zu hören, aber das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Black war nicht berechenbar. Er versuchte irgendeine perfide Rolle zu spielen, mit der er Draco in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Die Chancen, dass er ihn wirklich vergewaltigt oder sonst was hätte, standen verschwindend gering. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn nur einschüchtern. Wahrscheinlich… oder er war wirklich nicht mehr ganz richtig da oben.

„Aber das zu heilen lohnt sich wirklich nicht." Black würgte.

Hätte Draco gekonnt, dann hätte er Black dafür getreten. Wut vernebelte seinen Kopf und den brauchte er jetzt wirklich, wenn er hier heil rauskommen wollte. Inzwischen konnte er wohl froh sein, wenn er überhaupt wieder nach Hogwarts kam. Sei es mit oder ohne Gedächtnis.

Draco presste die Zähne fest aufeinander, als Blacks Hand zwischen seine Beine fuhr. „Genauso wenig, wie dir deine Jungfräulichkeit zu lassen."

Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hob den Kopf leicht. „Die ist mir auch unheimlich wichtig, _Sirius_", hauchte er. Black fuhr blitzschnell hoch und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Draco grinste jetzt ehrlich und ließ den Kopf auf den Höhlenboden fallen. Immer noch waren Blacks graue Augen auf ihn gerichtet, huschten sicher unbeabsichtigt zu bestimmten Stellen an Dracos Körper, was der ausnutzte, die Knie anzog, während er an der Wand hochrobbte und die Beine leicht spreizte um Black zwischen ihnen hindurch fixieren zu können.

„Was… soll das?" Er schien Black mehr als zu verwirren.

Draco senkte das Kinn leicht. „Ich mache gar nichts. Kann ich so _gefesselt_ und _wehrlos_ auch nicht." Black schluckte und wandte sich ab, worauf Draco sich hastig schüttelte, um die unangenehme Gänsehaut loszuwerden, die er bei sich selbst durch diese Worte verursacht hatte.

Er wusste jetzt wenigstens, wie er hier rauskam. Und es war einfacher, als er geglaubt hatte. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war Black neugierig zu machen.

Und dafür brauchte es nun wirklich nicht mehr viel.


	4. Captivated by your charms…

**Kapitel 4**

_Captivated by your charms…_

„Potter lässt sich ganz schön viel Zeit", sagte Draco leise, seine Stimme war heiser, was er zwar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, aber anscheinend verfehlte das seine Wirkung nicht. Black wich noch ein Stück zurück, ließ sich plumpsend vor dem Hippogreif nieder und zog die Beine wieder in den Schneidersitz. Seine Augen hafteten auf dem Boden. Er versuchte wohl Draco zu ignorieren, aber in so einer kleinen Höhle würde das nicht lange funktionieren.

„Er kommt schon noch…", murmelte Black schließlich. Wieder bekam er die Zähne nicht richtig auseinander und wandte sich jetzt auch noch von Draco ab, sodass der ihn noch schlechter verstehen konnte. „Du kannst es wohl kaum abwarten, dass hier zu vergessen."

Klang Black gerade verletzt oder wollte er nur, dass Draco das dachte? So wie er ihn einschätzte… Ach, Quatsch! Jemanden wie Black konnte man nicht einschätzen. Draco musste sich eher auf die Situation fixieren.

„Ich will hier nichts vergessen", sagte Draco. Selbst wenn Black ihn nicht anschaute, würde er den festen Blick spüren können. „Eigentlich will ich nur hoch zum Schloss und versuchen noch etwas vom Abendessen abzukommen. Ich hab gehört heute soll es Pfannkuchen geben."

Black drehte den Kopf, seine Augen trafen wieder auf Dracos und er schluckte leicht. „Ich mag Pfannkuchen auch."

Draco hätte am liebsten breit gegrinst, aber er beließ es bei einem kleinen Lächeln. „Hattest du sicher schon ewig nicht mehr. Potter bringt dir aber keine mit, wenn du ihm nicht Bescheid sagst."

„Ich geh hier sicher nicht weg." Black schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das war ein schwacher Versuch, Malfoy."

Glucksend wandte Draco sich dem Ausgang der Höhle zu und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ihn blendeten. „Das war ganz anders gemeint", sagte er ruhig. Ruhe bewahren war das einzige, was ihm einen Vorteil gegenüber Hitzkopf Black bescheren könnte. Und genau auf das spielte er an. Irgendwann würde Black sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben und das Ungeziefer in seiner Höhle lachend zertreten oder liebevoll großziehen. „Es muss doch hart sein, wenn man –"

„Lass das." Black schnaubte auf. „Tu nicht so, als würde dich irgendwas von dem interessieren, das ich durchmachen musste. Du hast doch keine Ahnung vom Leben. Was hast du denn erlebt mit deinen dreizehn Jahren?"

Draco fuhr herum und starrte Black empört an. „Dreizehn?!" Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin fünfzehn, du Vollidiot! Derselbe Jahrgang wie dein Patenkind. Klingelt es?"

Black hob scheinbar überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Tu nicht so", knurrte Draco. „Du würdest mich nicht heiß finden, wenn du glauben würdest, ich wäre dreizehn."

„Ach, ich finde dich also heiß? Merkwürdig… Hab ich noch gar nicht gemerkt", gluckste Black. Draco gefiel das gar nicht. Er hatte das Ruder wieder aus der Hand gegeben und ließ sich gerade mit dem Paddel schlagen.

„Denk bloß nicht ich würde das nicht merken, nur weil ich erst fünfzehn bin", schnaubte Draco und wandte sich wieder dem Ausgang zu. Die Sonne war fast vollständig hinter ein paar Tannen verschwunden und es bildete sich bereits ein dunkelblauer Streifen am Horizont. „Ich bin kein naiver Teenager."

Black schmunzelte leicht, schüttelte aber den Kopf, als würde er das genaue Gegenteil vermuten.

Das Kinn leicht reckend streckte Draco die Beine aus und schlug sie übereinander, allerdings ließ er sich nicht anmerken wie gut das tat. „Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, wo du deinen Schwanz reinstecken musst, damit ich schreie?"

Kaum hatten die Worte – für die sein Vater ihm eines mit seinem Stock überziehen würde – Dracos Mund verlassen fing Black an zu husten, als hätte er sich verschluckt. Vollkommen geschockt drehte er sich zu Draco und verzog langsam die Mundwinkel, als würde er sich ekeln. „Du sinkst mit jeder Sekunde tiefer, Malfoy."

Draco grinste. „Deinen Level werde ich kaum erreichen können. Immerhin steht es dir ins Gesicht geschrieben, was du von mir willst. Von einem _unschuldigen_ und _wehrlosen_ Teenager."

„Deine Arroganz kommt der deines Vaters widerwärtig nah." Black schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was denn, Black? Ich versuche nur es dir leichter zu machen." Draco befeuchtete sich betont langsam die Lippen. Wenigstens hatte er die Hände jetzt wieder am Ruder. Er brauchte es nur noch herumreißen. „Nimm dir einfach, was du willst und wir sind beide glücklich."

Black schluckte hörbar, ließ sich aber nicht anmerken, ob er innerlich mit sich rang. Draco war sich mehr als sicher, dass er das tat. „Wieso sollte dich das glücklich machen, Malfoy?"

„Jeden Menschen macht Sex glücklich."

Blacks Lachen klang wie Bellen und hallte von den Höhlenwänden wieder. „Worte einer Jungfrau." Er winkte ab und richtete sich auf, kraulte Seidenschnabels Flügel. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Und ganz sicher möchtest du nicht, dass wir noch einmal in die Position von vorhin kommen."

„Aber ich kann immer noch deine Hände auf mir spüren, Sirius", raunte Draco und fing Blacks Blick auf, versuchte alles, damit der nicht sofort wieder wegschaute und das funktionierte sogar.

Allerdings wirkte Black wieder mehr als gefährlich, als er sich Draco ganz zuwandte. „Ich würde mir eher den Schwanz abschneiden lassen, bevor ich dir damit einen Gefallen tue."

„Dann würdest du aber nie wieder glücklich werden können", säuselte Draco. Damit schnitt er wohl wiedermal einen Geduldsfaden von Black durch, denn der sprang förmlich auf ihn zu, packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn hoch, rammte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, worum du bettelst", presste Black hervor. Draco schluckte leicht und wich mit dem Kopf bis an die Wand zurück. Wie ein Vorhang fiel Blacks pechschwarzes Haar über eine Hälfte seines Gesichts, seine grauen Augen blitzten durch einige Strähnen hindurch, bevor er sich das Haar aus der Stirn pustete. Draco verzog die Mundwinkel, als Blacks Atem ihn wieder im Gesicht traf.

„Zeig's mir doch", hauchte Draco, bevor er erneut schluckte. Black war ein gutes Stück größer als er, seine Statur breiter, wenn auch ziemlich ausgemergelt. Eigentlich wirkte er nicht einmal so, als könnte er einem kräftigeren Windhauch standhalten. Trotzdem bezweifelte Draco, dass er es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte, vor allem nicht ohne Zauberstab.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Black fast sanft. Seine Augen wanderten über Dracos Gesicht, hafteten einen Moment an den aufgerissenen Lippen, bevor sie wieder nach oben schwenkten. „Was hast du vor?"

Draco lehnte sich leicht vor, aber weiter als bis zu Blacks Nasenspitze kam er nicht. „Du schätzt mich falsch ein, Black. Vollkommen falsch." Die Augen halb schließend öffnete er die Lippen in einer nicht misszuverstehenden Geste, was Black aber nur dazu veranlasste seine Hand auf Dracos Mund zu pressen.

„Hör auf", befahl er. „Hör bloß auf." Langsam rutschte seine Hand von Dracos Lippen, strich beinahe zärtlich über den blassen Hals, bevor er Draco mit einem festen Griff zum Röcheln brachte.

„Angst, dass es dir gefallen könnte, Black?", keuchte Draco kaum hörbar. Blacks Griff um seine Kehle verstärkte sich nur. „Ich weiß, dass du es willst."

„Es ist falsch", murmelte Black und ließ endlich lockerer. Draco holte tief Luft und fühlte endlich wieder genug Sauerstoff durch seine Lungen fließen. „Du willst das nicht. Es ist so unsagbar falsch."

Draco hätte sich die Kehle gerieben, wenn seine Hände nicht noch immer gefesselt wären. „Vorhin schien dich das nicht gestört zu haben", sagte er und grinste wieder leicht.

Black trat keinen Schritt zurück, seine Hände lagen wie tonnenschwere Gewichte auf Dracos schmalen Schultern und er konnte sich nun wirklich besseres vorstellen, als vor diesem widerwärtigen Bastard auf die Knie zu sinken. „Es ist falsch."

„Wer bist du, dass du zwischen richtig und falsch entscheiden darfst?", erwiderte Draco fast ärgerlich. „Wer, Black?! Wieso nimmst du dir nicht einfach, was du willst? Ich bin hier. Wehrlos. Du schlägst mich, folterst mich psychisch, aber die letzte Grenze ist dir zu viel? Wie gestört bist du eigentlich?!"

„Wer ist so verhurt und macht mich hier die ganze Zeit an?!", schnauzte Black. Von seinen wenigen Geduldsfäden schien kein einziger mehr übrig zu sein.

„Wer ist pervers genug darauf einzugehen?"

Blacks Augen weiteten sich. „Wage es nicht zu behaupten –"

„Behauptungen? Ich halte mich an Tatsachen, Black! Du bist alt genug um mein Vater zu sein und trotzdem stehst du drauf, wenn du mich gegen die scheiß Wand pressen kannst. Machst du das mit Potter auch?"

Black knurrte leicht, bevor er Draco kräftig gegen die Wand rammte. „Sprich nie wieder so von Harry."

„Warum? Gefällt dir die Vorstellung von Potters Arsch nur halb so gut, wie die von meinem?" Draco rechnete jederzeit mit einem Schlag, aber Black versuchte wohl sich zusammenzureißen. Dass das nicht lange gut gehen würde konnte man sich denken, darauf konnte man sogar sein ganzes Hab und Gut verwetten. „Jung, knackig, _unberührt_."

Black schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Malst du dir jetzt in deinem Kopf aus, wie viel Spaß wir haben könnten?", stichelte Draco weiter, schnappte sich jetzt auch noch den Salzstreuer und schüttete den über den nicht sichtbaren Wunden aus. „Dein Gewissen brauchst du nicht, Sirius. Sobald Potter hier wieder auftaucht werde ich alles vergessen, was du mit mir getan hast."

„Tun wirst", verbesserte Black eher automatisch und brachte Draco so zum Grinsen.

„Schon Pläne?"

„Anscheinend hast du schon damit abgeschlossen." Black schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht, was für ein Feuer du schürst."

„Ich weiß genau was ich tue", antwortete Draco heiser. „Und ich kann's dir beweisen, wenn du mir freie Hand lässt."

„Hah!" Black trat jetzt doch zurück und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Du denkst nicht wirklich, das könnte klappen? Ich habe immer noch einen Zauberstab. Du kommst hier nicht weg. Jedenfalls nicht mit deinen Erinnerungen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich wegen einer kleinen Made wie dir wieder im Knast lande."

Draco stützte sich gegen die Wand und war mehr als erleichtert, dass Black standhaft geblieben war. Er wollte nichts weniger als Blacks Finger wieder auf seinem Körper zu spüren. „Du würdest nicht im Knast landen. Für etwas, dass nie passiert ist, kann man dich nicht bestrafen."

Black lachte auf. „Glaub mir, mit Regelübertretungen kenne ich mich aus", sagte er und drehte Draco den Rücken zu.

„Wieso fällt dir diese eine dann so schwer?" Dracos Blick fiel wieder auf den Ausgang. Das Blau des Himmels war dunkel, aber noch würde er sich im Schatten der Bäume nicht gut genug verstecken können, um es zu riskieren, jetzt abzuhauen. Aber Black wurde unaufmerksam. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Du hältst dich für unwiderstehlich, was Malfoy?" Schon drehte Black sich wieder um, aber er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Draco schon versuchte den schnellsten Weg in das kleine Waldgebiet zu planen. „Aber du bist nichts. Ohne deinen Namen, deinen Vater, bist du nur ein kleiner vorlauter Junge, der eher um ein Rückgrat als um Sex betteln sollte."

Die Wirbelsäule demonstrativ durchdrückend und den Schmerz seiner Glieder ignorierend richtete Draco sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, funkelte Black zornig an, fühlte sich aber dennoch wie ein in die enge getriebenes Einhorn. „Projizier dein erbärmliches Leben nicht auf mich, Black. Wo wärst du denn jetzt, wenn du nicht Black heißen würdest?"

„Sicher würde ich nicht in einer Höhle hocken und mir deine peinliche Gestalt antun", gab Black fies grinsend zurück, aber Draco ballte nur hinterm Rücken die Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte seine Wut.

„So toll bist du nicht, Black. Ohne deinen Namen bist du ein Nichts. Wogegen hättest du dann rebellieren sollen? Und tu nicht so, als hätte dir das keinen Spaß gemacht. Du hast doch nie versucht deine Familie zu verstehen!" Gegen Ende wurde Draco immer lauter, was Black aber nicht zu beeindrucken schien.

„Du hast keine Ahnung…" Black schüttelte heftig den Kopf, seine Haare gingen schon fast vollkommen in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit unter. „Für dich ist deine Familie perfekt. Du hast –"

„Du hast doch nie versucht dich ansatzweise anzupassen! Die Motive deiner Familie zu verstehen und… Familie hält zusammen, Black." Draco grinste leicht. „Familie – wie wir."

Black ließ sich darauf nicht ein. „Du bist nicht meine Familie. Nur weil ein Tröpfchen meines Blutes durch deine Venen fließt heißt das nicht, dass ich automatisch etwas für dich empfinde."

„Doch, Black. Du empfindest automatisch Abscheu für mich." Dracos Augen hafteten auf Blacks aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern. „Würdest du mich hassen, wenn ich nicht der Sohn deiner Cousine wäre? Wenn ich kein Malfoy wäre? Hättest du dann auch solange auf mich eingeschlagen, bis ich meinen ach so geliebten Familiennamen vergesse?" Black knurrte leise und seine Hände zuckten in freudiger Erwartung das zu wiederholen. „Du gehst nämlich von vorneherein davon aus, dass ich wie der Rest _unserer_ Familie bin."

„Halt die Klappe… Halt deine verdammte Klappe!" Black drehte sich herum und stürzte auf den Höhleneingang zu, schien sich auf halbem Wege bewusst zu werden, dass er Draco nicht alleine lassen konnte und blieb stehen. Er drehte sich nicht um, jeder Muskel bis zum Bersten gespannt ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen, verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Hund und rollte sich zusammen.

Draco setzte sich nicht wieder hin. Vielleicht würde Black ja bald einschlafen…


	5. Swirling in the summer breeze…

**Kapitel 5**

_Swirling in the summer breeze…_

Der Hund wirkte fast friedlich, wie er dort am Höhleneingang lag, zusammengerollt und ruhig atmend. Seine Gestalt hob sich nur leicht von der immer dunkler werdenden Umgebung ab, aber Draco gefiel der Kontrast zwischen dem tiefen Blau des Himmels und dem satten Schwarz des Fells. Der zottelige Hund hatte fast dieselbe Farbe, wie die dunklen Tannenwipfel, die jetzt Dracos volle Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Natürlich konnte er noch stundenlang einen dämlichen Hund anstarren, lieber war ihm allerdings sich wieder darum zu kümmern, wie er aus dieser wirklich beschissenen Situation wieder herauskam. Er brauchte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken um zu erkennen, wie megamies es um ihn stand, das würde ihn nur im Selbstmitleid versinken lassen.

„Black?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch heiser und er würde sonst was für ein Glas kaltes Wasser geben, aber ein Glas suchte man hier wohl vergebens. Draco räusperte sich, als Black ihn wohl nicht gehört hatte. „Black?" Immer noch keine Reaktion, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass Black nicht schlief. Selbst wenn, lautlos an einem Hund vorbeikommen war mit seiner Beinverletzung nicht drin. „Sirius?"

Der Hund stellte die Ohren auf, bevor er langsam über die Schulter schaute. Tiefgraue Augen fixierten Draco, musterten ihn eine Weile, bis der Hund sich schwungvoll aufrichtete und wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Black machte ein paar beinahe elegante Schritte auf Draco zu und viel kurzerhand auf die Knie.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, my Lord?", wisperte er unterwürfig.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wie wäre es damit?" Mit fragwürdigem Humor konnte er auch dienen und schwang kurzerhand die Beine auf Blacks Schultern, die danach ja geradezu bettelten. Blacks Kopf ruckte nach oben und er starrte Draco entsetzt zwischen dessen Beinen hindurch an. Grinsend ließ Draco die Augenbrauen hüpfen und eigentlich war das auch gar nicht so schlecht. Sein Bein schmerzte noch von vorhin, als er sich in einer Wurzel verhakt hatte und gestolpert war. Blacks Schulter bot den perfekten Schemel. Wenigstens zu sowas war der also zu gebrauchen.

„Na?", durchbrach Draco die Stille.

Black schluckte hart. „Mir wird schlecht", presste er hervor und drehte den Kopf, sodass er Draco nicht ansehen musste.

Schnaubend nahm Draco die Beine von Blacks Schultern und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Ich…"

„Ah, jetzt kommst!" Aufgeregt biss sich Black auf die Lippe und setzte sich wieder in den Schneidersitz um Draco ohne zu blinzeln anzustarren.

Die Mundwinkel verziehend hätte Draco dem Dreckskerl am liebsten den Fuß ins Gesicht gerammt, aber er riss sich zusammen. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas sagen. Du musst mich nicht…" Draco fehlten die Worte.

„Was?" Black schien das zu erstaunen. „Ich dachte, es wird ein weiterer Versuch deinen Weg als Hure zu gehen."

„Hure?" Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Geht's noch? Erstmal bin ich kein Mädchen. Und zweitens hab ich ganz besondere Gefühle für dich, ja? Du merkst es nur nicht." Eingeschnappt wandte er sich ab und schnaubte jedesmal dann auf, wenn Black etwas sagen wollte.

„Bist du wohl ruhig." Black schwang den Zauberstab und brachte Draco so zum Schweigen. Ein fast seliger Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er der Stille lauschte. „Ach, wieso bin ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen? Gefällt dir doch auch besser, oder? Warte, ich kenn dich schon so gut, ich weiß, was du sagen willst: Münder sind nicht nur zum Reden da, Sirius." Er raunte seinen eigenen Namen extra lasziv und, oh, Merlin! Das verfehlte seine Wirkung nun wirklich nicht. Draco hatte sein Vorbild gerade gefunden. Und seinen Meister in Sachen „rumhuren" anscheinend auch. „Aber du wolltest ja was sagen." Black schwang grinsend wieder den Zauberstab. „Und nicht wieder an Sachen denken, für die du zu jung bist."

„Ich fand dich toll, Black."

„Na, was hab ich gesagt?"

„Nein, wirklich." Draco spürte seine Wangen heiß werden und fixierte deswegen einen Kieselstein am Boden. „In meiner dritten Klasse. Ich hab dir die Daumen gedrückt."

„Oh…" Black tätschelte Dracos Blondschopf, riss seine Hand aber blitzschnell wieder weg, als würde er sich an Dracos glühendem Schädel verbrennen. „Jetzt ist's aber gut."

„Ich denk mir das nicht aus", beschwerte Draco sich. „Du warst ja nicht mein allabendliche… ähm…"

„Wichsvorlage?"

Draco schüttelte sich. „Wie vulgär… Ich wollte nur, dass du Potter umbringst."

„Ah, ja. Sehr logisch, wo ich doch unschuldig war." Black schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf. „Würde mir eher zusagen, wenn du ein Bild von mir in deinem Kopfkissen versteckt hättest."

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du unschuldig bist. Vater hat es mir erst gesagt, als ich…" etwas zu fanatisch wurde… Draco räusperte sich. Vater meinte öfter mal, er neige etwas zu Obsessionen. Dabei hatte er eigentlich nur _ein_ Vorbild, einen Wunschtraum, und Blacks heisere Stimme zählte nicht.

„Als du was?", hakte Black leicht interessiert nach.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte die Klappe halten sollen. Der Gedanke an seinen Vater deprimierte ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfter. Er schob das darauf, dass er ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wenn sein Vater erfahren würde, in was für einer Situation er sich gerade befand, dann könnte Draco sicher nicht damit rechnen, dass Lucius Malfoy mit Pauken und Trompeten angerauscht kam, um ihn zu retten.

„Rede", verlangte Black recht kühl.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst mich mal, Black."

„Ich tu dir den Gefallen nicht, das hatten wir doch schon." Draco schnaubte und Black grinste. „Warum denn auf einmal so schüchtern?" Sichtlich amüsiert krabbelte Black auf ihn zu und drängte Draco enger gegen die Wand. „Gefällt mir aber viel besser." Draco verdammte sich selbst dafür, sein Ruder wieder aus der Hand gegeben zu haben. „Und die roten Wangen lassen dich richtig niedlich aussehen."

Draco holte tief Luft und ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, dass Blacks Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Bei Millimetern wäre er vielleicht aus dem Konzept gekommen. Vielleicht… „Ich muss mal aufs Klo", sagte er. Black sackte leicht zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Die schwarzen Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang über seinen Augen und er grummelte leise. „Was denn? Das sind die natürlichen Bedürfnisse eines Menschen."

„Total unsexy, Malfoy", brummte Black und richtete sich auf. „Hast du daran mal gedacht?"

„Ich bin kein Mädchen, Black!", beschwerte Draco sich erneut. „Ich will gar nicht… sexy sein."

„Vorhin sah das ganz anders aus", sagte Black, packte Draco grob am Arm und zog ihn hoch.

„Nicht so… Aua!" Draco versuchte sich aus dem viel zu festen Griff zu befreien, wurde dafür aber nur dichter an Blacks Seite gezogen. Einen Arm fest um Dracos Hüfte schlingend und die freie Hand um die aneinandergebundenen Handgelenke schließend schob Black Draco vor sich her.

„Versuch nicht zu schreien. Hier oben ist es sowas von einsam." Black seufzte melancholisch auf. „Aber schön, findest du nicht?"

Draco nahm die Augen von Blacks Seitenprofil und ließ den Blick über den nahegelegenen dunklen Wald – Wäldchen traf es wahrscheinlich besser – schweifen. Irgendwo zirpten noch ein paar Vögel, freuten sich darauf bald ein Schläfchen halten zu dürfen, während ganz in der Nähe ein armer, kleiner Junge von perversen Händen betatscht wurde. Es war düster um sie herum, aber der Himmel war noch nicht schwarz. Ein paar einzelne Sterne trauten sich bereits Draco zu nerven und blitzten am Horizont auf.

„Romantischer Spaziergang, Black?", entfuhr es Draco und dafür hätte er sich schlagen können. Er wollte im Moment etwas von Black, da war es nicht sehr angebracht ihn zu provozieren, auch wenn das einen ungeheuren Spaß machte. Nicht ganz so viel wie bei Potter, weil der seine Pfoten meistens bei sich behielt.

„Ich bin nicht der Typ für Romantik, Malfoy", sagte Black und grinste Draco zu. „Die Frage, wie es dir geht, würdest du von mir nicht ins Ohr gehaucht bekommen."

Ein heißer Schauer bahnte sich den Weg Dracos Wirbelsäule hinunter und er wandte schnell wieder den Blick nach vorne. „Was immer dir gefällt, Black."

Diesmal war Blacks Lachen nicht bellend, dafür leise und wieder eine Nuance zu heiser. „Aha…"

„Jaah…"

„Sehr schön, wirklich." Black schaute sich demonstrativ um. „Willst du dir einen Baum aussuchen?"

Schockiert weiteten Dracos Augen sich. „Black, du Bastard. Ich lass mich von dir nicht an einen Baum pinnen und…" Er verstummte, als Black amüsiert die Augenbrauen hob. „Du meintest gar nicht, was ich dachte, das du meinst?" Black schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh…"

„Sei nicht enttäuscht, Malfoy", sagte Black süßlich lächelnd. „Wenn du in zwei Jahren wiederkommst, dann überleg ich es mir vielleicht nochmal."

Draco würgte innerlich. „Ich will keinen Baum", ging er da nicht weiter drauf ein. „Das ist unter meinem Niveau."

„Stell dich nicht so an", seufzte Black entnervt. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass man deine platzende Blase bis zum Schloss hört."

Sich räuspernd versuchte Draco nicht rot anzulaufen. „Black, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du Abstriche machen musst, aber ich möchte mir ein bisschen was bewahren, wenn du verstehst."

„Nein, meine kleine Hure, das verstehe ich nicht", säuselte Black.

„Ich _bin_ keine Hure!", schnaubte Draco. „Vor allem kein Mädchen, verdammt nochmal."

„Du quengelst wie eines", brummte Black. „Jetzt mach." Er bugsierte Draco gegen einen Baum, ließ ihn los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Draco drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Black herum und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Vor dir?!"

Black verdrehte die grauen Augen. „Natürlich. Ich riskiere nicht, dass du abhaust."

„Aber…" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Das ist jetzt die Krönung der Perversion!"

Black fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Stell dich nicht so an. Je eher wir das hinter uns haben, desto besser."

„Ich… Dreh dich wenigstens um." Black schüttelte den Kopf und Draco errötete. „Dann… Okay." Er seufzte. „Bind mir die Hände los."

„Kannst du vergessen."

Draco stöhnte leise auf. „Black, ich kann nicht mal meine Hose aufmachen!"

„Kann ich gerne für dich übernehmen", gab Black grinsend zurück. Draco wich zurück, als er die Hand ausstreckte, aber Black packte ihn schnell an der Hüfte und zog ihn wieder näher. „Da ist nichts, das ich nicht kennen würde."

Draco musste das Kinn leicht recken um Black böse anfunkeln zu können. „Bitte."

Die Genugtuung stand Black ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich liebe dieses Wort aus deinem Mund, Malfoy." Er seufzte fast verträumt, als würde er nachts wirklich davon träumen, dass Draco Malfoy ihm ein Bitte entgegen hauchte.

Sich fest auf die geschundene Unterlippe beißend drehte Draco den Kopf weg und vermied Blickkontakt wieder. Jetzt hatte er sich die erste Blöße vor Black gegeben und gleich würde er auch noch einen Schritt weitergehen müssen. Etwas Peinlicheres hatte er wohl noch nie ertragen müssen. Und das Frettchen galt es erst einmal zu toppen.

Überrascht hob Draco den Blick, als er spürte, wie sich die straffen Seile um seine Handgelenke lösten. Black ließ sich nichts anmerken und Draco wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam zog er die Arme nach vorne und starrte auf seine freien Hände. Die Seile hatten sich tief in seine blasse Haut geschnitten und hinterließen blutverkrustete Schrammen, die so eklig aussahen, dass Draco sich leicht schüttelte.

„Jetzt mach", sagte Black und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Draco wartete noch einen Moment, wog die Situation ab und nutzte schamlos aus, dass Black sich kurz von einem vorbei hopsenden, dabei an einer Nuss knabbernden Eichhörnchen ablenken ließ. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen davon. Wobei er nicht wirklich schnell war. Ein brennender Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein hielt ihn davon ab und nachdem er stundenlang nur gesessen hatte, konnte er kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Trotzdem spornte ihn die Aussicht, Black ganz alleine entkommen zu sein, so sehr an, dass er sogar einen enormen Abstand zwischen sich und den Mann bringen konnte.

„Du verdammtes Frettchen, bleib stehen!", hörte er Black rufen, aber wie schon vor wenigen Stunden bei Potter verdrehte Draco nur die Augen.

„Es bringt nichts das zu rufen, du Idiot!", brüllte er nach hinten und versuchte über einen Baumstumpf zu springen. Allerdings landete er nur oben drauf, wie auf einem Präsentierteller, und hüpfte schnell wieder herunter. Black hatte damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet. Kurzerhand hatte er Draco zu Boden reißen wollen, sich jetzt aber grob verschätzt und rollte sich nun direkt neben Draco ab. Mit großen Augen hastete Draco schnell weiter, während Black fluchend versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Keuchend schlitterte Draco hinter einen großen Baum und drückte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen und lauschte in die Stille. Black schien ihn tatsächlich verloren zu haben. Alles würde gut werden. Er konnte Black sogar in den Knast bringen. Grinsend malte Draco sich bereits aus, wie man ihm den Orden Merlin Erster Klasse verlieh.

Langsam rutschte Draco um den Baum herum, schürfte sich die Haut an der Rinde auf und kümmerte sich da schon gar nicht mehr drum, als er wirklich niemanden in der Nähe entdecken konnte. Fast hätte er gejubelt, aber ihm entfuhr nur ein hoher Schrei, als starke Arme sich um seine Hüfte schlangen und ihn kurzerhand hochhoben.

„Du verdammter…" Black hatte sich von der Seite angeschlichen und drehte Draco jetzt zu sich herum, der wild strampelte. „Und ich habe… Du… mieser, kleiner…"

„Lass mich runter!" Draco hämmerte wie wild auf Blacks Brust ein und erwischte mit den Füßen Blacks Oberschenkel. „Lass – mich – runter!"

„Halt still, verdammt!"

„Hilfe! Hilfe!"

„Schreien bringt nichts!"

„Hilfe!"

„Ich tu dir weh, wenn du nicht aufhörst!"

„Hilfe! Hil–" Dracos Schrei vibrierte dumpf gegen die spröden Lippen, die sich auf seine drückten. Er erstarrte vollkommen, die Augen weitaufgerissen glotzte er auf Blacks Haaransatz und versuchte zu verstehen, ob Black das jetzt mit weh tun meinte. Dracos aufgeplatzte Unterlippe brannte leicht unter der feuchten Berührung, weshalb er den Mund öffnete, nicht damit rechnend auch noch Blacks Zunge zu spüren zu bekommen. Seine Arme fielen leblos an seine Seiten, als er sich auf den Kuss einließ.

Black ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden gleiten. Draco wäre sicherlich eingeknickt, wenn der andere Körper ihm nicht als Halt dienen würde. Langsam Gefallen an Blacks Lippen findend drängte Draco sich dem Anderen entgegen und intensivierte den Kuss so gut er konnte. Blacks Hände auf seinem Rücken ließen ihn seufzen und mehr, intimeren Kontakt wollen, aber als Draco sich endlich wieder erinnerte, dass auch er Hände besaß, die sich perfekt in Blacks Haaren machen würden, bekam er seine Arme nicht mehr nach vorne. Verwirrt löste er sich von Black und wäre fast nach hinten gefallen, als er sich umschauen wollte und durch seine gefesselten Hände kaum noch Gleichgewicht besaß. Black hielt ihn zum Glück noch an den Hüften fest, aber dafür bekam er keinen dankbaren Blick von Draco.

„Bastard", spuckte Draco ihm entgegen, als er in das andere graue Augenpaar sah. Blacks Augen waren wieder vollkommen leer, aber er grinste fies genug um Draco zu verstehen zu geben, dass er das eben nur getan hatte, um ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Merk dir einfach, dass du sowas nicht nochmal machst", sagte Black, packte Draco viel zu fest am Oberarm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

„Was genau meinst du damit? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du was gegen meine Lippen haben würdest", wollte Draco ihn provozieren, aber seine vor Zorn zitternde Stimme ließ Black nur lachen.

„Du spielst keine Spielchen mit mir, Malfoy. Nicht mehr…"


	6. Like a constant thunder in my soul…

**Kapitel 6**

_Like a constant thunder in my soul…_

Die ganze Aussichtslosigkeit drückte Dracos Stimmung bis in den Erdboden. Mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regen saß er wieder genau dort, wo er den halben Tag schon wertvolle Lebenszeit vergeudet hatte und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt mit Black. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nicht mehr darum, wie er hier wegkommen konnte, egal wie sehr er versuchte sie in diese Richtung zu lenken.

Alles in ihm kreiste um diesen einen Kuss.

Alles in ihm schrie nach einer Wiederholung.

Merlin, er war wirklich am Boden angekommen. Blacks Anwesenheit löste jetzt schon derartig Herzrasen bei ihm aus, dass er dachte, sein Brustkorb würde gleich explodieren. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgerissen und er hätte sie liebend gerne etwas befeuchtet, aber das würde bedeutet, dass er den Geschmack von Blacks Lippen wieder spüren müsste. Er wollte eigentlich, aber er war sich sicher, dass Black ihn beobachtete und nur darauf wartete, dass Draco ihm die Genugtuung verschaffte, dass es ihm ansatzweise gefallen haben könnte.

Hatte es nicht!

Draco verdrehte leicht die Augen. Doch, hatte es. Wieso aber? Er war nicht schwul. Er war noch gar nichts. Er nicht hetero, er war nicht bi und er wollte nicht schwul sein. Vielleicht hatten die wenigen Stunden, die er versucht hatte Black um den Finger zu wickeln, da aber etwas dran geändert? Nein. Draco schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, Merlin, sein Vater würde ihn auch schon umbringen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein Sohn mit Sirius Black geknutscht hatte.

Und auf diese Weise hatte Draco noch nie geküsst. Küssen war immer mehr etwas gewesen, bei dem man sehr darauf achten musste nichts falsch zu machen, aber eben hatte es sich ganz natürlich angefühlt. Nein, noch anders als natürlich. Irgendwas hatte gefehlt. Da war diese fast greifbare Wärme gewesen, die Draco nicht hatte halten können und die immer wieder in seinem Magen aufkochte, wenn er an vorhin zurückdachte.

Draco seufzte auf und presste mit schmerzhaftem Gesichtsausdruck die Schläfe gegen die Höhlenwand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er stöhnend zurückzuckte und merkte, dass er sich durch den leichten Aufprall die Wunde in der Nähe der Augenbraue wieder aufgerissen hatte. Warmes Blut rann in seinen Augenwinkel und ließ ihn schnell blinzeln.

„Verdammt…" Am liebsten hätte er gerade geheult, aber dann wäre er wohl wirklich ein Mädchen. Wieso hatte Black ihm das angetan? Es hatte wirklich wehgetan. Na ja, es tat erst hinterher weh, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache. Blacks Gesichtsausdruck danach war wie ein Tritt zwischen die Beine gewesen. Immer noch…

„Hey…"

Draco lehnte sich wieder gegen die Höhlenwand, als Black ihn anstupste. Er hatte gar nicht gehört, dass der näher gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich wieder im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht und stierte seinen blonden Gast aus seinen traurigen Augen an.

„Hey!" Black ließ die Hand auf Dracos Schulter liegen und rüttelte sanft. Für seine Verhältnisse sanft. Zärtlich sein konnte der wahrscheinlich gar nicht.

„Was denn?" Draco vermied immer noch Black anzusehen. „Können wir nicht stumm warten, bis ich wieder zum Schloss kann?"

Blacks Hand lag wie eine schwere Last auf Dracos Schulter und jetzt grub er zusätzlich auch noch die Fingernägel in Dracos Haut. „Auf einmal willst du den Mund halten?" Black klang amüsiert und darauf hatte Draco gerade so gar keine Lust.

„Lass mich…" Merlin, musste er so verletzt klingen. Draco fühlte wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen und blinzelte schnell. Er kniff die Augen ganz zusammen, als Blacks lange Finger sich um sein Kinn schlossen. Ruckartig zog er Dracos Kopf herum, aber der starrte nur auf das zerschlissene Hemd, das Black trug.

„Sieh mich an", verlangte Black, was Draco ignorierte. „Sofort."

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!", schnauzte Draco. Black umfasste seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und zog ihn hoch. Er wurde kreideweiß im Gesicht, als Draco ihn aus tränengefüllten Augen ansah.

„Ist das wieder gespielt?", knurrte Black. Draco hätte ihn dafür schlagen können. Schweigend senkte er den Blick und stöhnte innerlich auf, als er die Augen nicht von Blacks Schoß nehmen konnte. Wieso wollte er… Draco biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte gar nichts. „Sag schon, Malfoy."

„Ich hab einen scheiß Vornamen!", blaffte Draco und war kurz davor Black ins Gesicht zu spucken. „Merk ihn dir… Wenn du mich küssen kannst, dann solltest du… das können."

Einen Moment blieb es still, bevor Black seufzte. „Hör zu… Erstens kenn ich deinen Vornamen gar nicht und zweitens war das vorhin… Malfoy, du…"

„Draco…"

Black erstarrte einen Moment und lächelte dann kurz. „Draco." Merlin, fast hätte er dabei all seine Schmerzen vergessen. „Du bist fünfzehn. Spielchen hin oder her. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen und es tut mir Leid."

Jetzt tat es ihm auch noch Leid? „Du verstehst das falsch, Black. Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen, als von einem alten Sack wie dir geküsst zu werden."

Black hob eine Augenbraue. „Du wolltest wohl was anderes sagen." Er grinste, als Draco errötete. „Lass mich das heilen."

Verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend schaute Draco kurz in die anderen grauen Augen, senkte den Blick schnell wieder. „Auf einmal?"

„Sorry, ja?"

„Du willst doch nur dafür sorgen, dass ich gesund aussehe, wenn Potter kommt. Damit dein Patensohn ja nichts Schlechtes über dich denkt. Dass es mir dabei schlecht gehen könnte ist dir egal", presste Draco bitter hervor.

„Warum sollte es mich auch interessieren?", fragte Black amüsiert.

Draco schaute ihn verletzt an und schien Black damit wirklich zu überraschen. Verdutzt musterte er Draco und befeuchtete sich mit schuldbewusstem Gesichtsausdruck die Lippen. So schöne Lippen… Draco schluckte hart.

„Hast du Durst?", fragte Black leise, während er mit Dracos Zauberstab die Wunden in dessen Gesicht nachfuhr und heilte. Draco versuchte gar nicht erst sich dagegen zu wehren, immerhin war er eine Geisel. Aber er antwortete auch nicht. „Komm schon. Sag mir, was du willst."

Draco haderte einen Moment mit sich, dann schnellte er vor und drückte seine Lippen gegen Blacks. Der fuhr sofort zurück und starrte Draco an, als hätte er sich gerade in einen silbern schimmernden Geist verwandelt. Langsam bahnte sich das Blut den Weg in Dracos Wangen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören Black anzusehen.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später hatte Black beide Hände auf Dracos Wangen gelegt, den Zauberstab achtlos fallen gelassen und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss, so sehnsüchtig, als hätte er das auch die ganze Zeit gewollt. Draco öffnete erwartungsvoll die Lippen, bekam gleich darauf die raue Zunge zu spüren und erwiderte seufzend. Ohne brennende Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht fühlte es sich noch tausendmal besser an Black zu spüren.

Wenn er bloß seine Hände benutzen könnte. Er wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr…

Blacks linke Hand vergrub sich in den weißblonden Haaren, während die andere sich den Weg über Dracos Wirbelsäule bahnte und dabei eine widersprüchliche Gänsehaut auslöste. Mit einem Ruck zog Black Draco näher, fast auf seinen Schoß und Draco wollte so gerne noch ein Stückchen näher. Einem Impuls folgend schlang er die Arme um Blacks breiten Rücken und krallte sich zwischen den hervorstehenden Schulterblättern fest.

Moment… Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht, als er seine freien Hände bemerkte. Es wurde etwas breiter, als Blacks Lippen zu seinem Hals fuhren und dort gekonnt empfindlichen Stellen fanden, was Draco fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Er grub die Finger tiefer und spürte deutlich die angespannte Rückenmuskulatur. Aufseufzend begrüßte er zwei große Hände unter seinem Hemd und genoss die Wärme, die sich durch diese Berührungen in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Blacks Hände wanderten weiter herunter, bahnten sich ohne zu zögern den Weg in Dracos Hose und entlockten dem so ein Stöhnen, das einen Moment später durch einen atemberaubenden Kuss gedämpft wurde.

Draco rückte noch näher zwischen Blacks Beine, seine Hände fuhren ungestüm zu dessen Hose und erkundeten die ungewohnte Härte, ließen Black so dunkel aufstöhnen. Schwungvoll wurde Draco einfach herumgewirbelt und auf den Boden gepresst, ein Bein angewinkelt und die Hände mit einem Reißverschluss beschäftigt. Enttäuscht seufzte er auf, als Black sich aus ihrem Kuss löste, kam dem Älteren nach, der sich hochstemmte und bettelte förmlich um einen Kuss.

Black schaute auf ihn herunter, das schwarze, längere Haar kitzelte Dracos Wangen und Blacks Augen waren nicht länger leer, sondern besprenkelt mit Emotionen, die vollkommen neu für Draco waren. Noch immer verzweifelt die Lippen spitzend wartete Draco auf eine Reaktion und stöhnte dunkel auf, als ein Knie sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Er zuckte zurück, wand sich leicht und krallte die Finger in Blacks Shirt, versuchte ihn zu sich herunterzuziehen, aber der ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Sein Blick haftete immer noch auf Dracos Gesicht und er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als er anfing sein Knie zu bewegen, Draco damit ungewohntes Vergnügen bescherte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, wollte sich dem nicht sehr sanften Druck entgegenstellen und gleichzeitig einfach weglaufen. Seine Hand zerrte an Blacks Hemd und suchte immer wieder neuen Halt, trotzdem bekam er Black kein Stück näher zu sich.

Dracos Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Black eine Hand in seine Hose schob, ihn fest umschloss. Blacks festen Blick konnte er kaum noch ertragen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich konnte er sich so viel besser gehen lassen, als wenn er in ein Paar vernebelter Augen schaute, die ihn anstierten, als wäre ein sich krümmender Junge unter einem, das Beste, das einem passieren konnte.

Die festen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ließen Draco erst nur leise seufzen, bevor er schwer keuchend mit den Hüften vorstieß. Mit fest zusammen gebissenen Zähnen rammte Draco die Fäuste auf den Höhlenboden, konnte die Bewegungen seines Körper gar nicht mehr verfolgen, geschweige denn kontrollieren und drückte Black damit das Ruder ganz in die Hand. Black ließ ihn leise wimmernd betteln, lauschte den obszönen Wörtern, die in dieser Situation einfach perfekt passten und Dracos Mund entwichen, ohne dass er es wirklich merkte. Wirklich aus der Fassung brachte Black aber sein atemlos gehauchter Name. Seine Bewegungen wurden daraufhin stärker, schneller und er übte mehr Druck aus.

Draco spürte das Zittern, das durch Blacks Körper ging beinahe mehr, als seinen eigenen Höhepunkt. Immer noch leise wimmernd sackte Draco zusammen, versuchte die letzten fast zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten zu genießen, aber irgendwie war in seinem Kopf nicht mehr als wabernde, warme Wolke.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis er Blacks Lippen an seiner verschwitzten Schläfe spürte und die Augen öffnete. Er spürte das Blut von anderen Regionen seines Körpers in seine Wangen schießen, als Black den Kopf drehte und ihm einen verschleierten Blick zuwarf. Einen Moment blickte er in die anderen Augen, bevor Draco nach oben an die Decke starrte. Er vermisste die Wärme von Blacks Hand, als der sich von ihm löste. Nur kurz, dann richtete Black Dracos Hose und setzte sich neben ihn in den Schneidersitz.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er darüber jetzt genauer nachdenken sollte. Es war so vollkommen absurd, was er gerade mit sich hatte machen lassen, dass er keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen können würde. Er hatte sich demütigen lassen, mehr nicht. Die Scham grub sich so tief in sein Gesicht, dass er wahrscheinlich faltiger war, als Dumbledore.

Er drehte den Kopf leicht um Black anzusehen und reagierte sofort, als der blitzschnell hochfuhr. Wie von selbst hielt er Black am Ärmel fest und bekam wenigstens einen Blick über die Schulter geschenkt.

„Geh nicht", flüsterte Draco und kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Wangen fühlten sich an, als würden sie in Flammen stehen.

„Und dir damit die Möglichkeit nehmen wegzulaufen?", hörte er Blacks heisere Stimme und schlug verdutzt die Augen auf, aber der Andere hatte sich wieder abgewandt.

„Du würdest mich…"

„Nein." Black schien seine Meinung schnell zu ändern. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. „Du wirst das schön alles vergessen. So ist es am Besten. Immerhin bist du fünfzehn."

„Jetzt gräbst du deine Moral aus?", fragte Draco. Er hatte nicht verletzt klingen wollen und schämte sich deswegen gleich ein bisschen mehr.

„Wär mir deine Psyche vollkommen egal, dann hätte ich ganz andere Sachen mit dir gemacht."

Draco schluckte. „Ich will nicht gehen."

Er sah Black kurz zucken. „Verdammt… Genau deswegen machen Erwachsene sowas nicht. Wegen sexsüchtigen Teenies, die klammern."

„Klammern an einen Massenmörder, der sich eine scheiß Höhle mit einem Hippogreif teilt? Ich sicher nicht, Black."

Ein Schnauben, synchron mit Seidenschnabel.

„Du stehst auf mich."

Black prustete und schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich das hier vergesse." Als Black sich immer noch nicht umdrehte richtete Draco sich auf und rückte näher. „Deswegen führst du auch nichts zu Ende." Er ließ seine Hand über Blacks Seite, auf dessen Bauch und langsam herunter gleiten, wo er die sicherlich schmerzhafte Härte ertastete. So wie Black zischend Luft holte, war Draco sich sicher, dass es richtig war, was er hier tat. „Du könntest…"

Black umfasste relativ grob Dracos Handgelenk und zog die blasse Hand von sich weg. „Stopp." Er drehte sich leicht und schaute Draco in die Augen. „Der Kuss war ein Fehler, das eben war eine Katastrophe und…"

„Wenn du die Steigerung von Katastrophe gefunden hast, dann sag mir Bescheid."

Black schnaubte. „Verdammter Bengel. Du _bist_ die Steigerung. Steckst deine Nase in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen und landest dadurch sicher nur in Schwierigkeiten. Sowas kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Ich will mich nicht um noch einen Teenager sorgen müssen und am Ende nicht in der Lage dazu sein etwas tun zu können."

Draco grinste überheblich. „So, so… Will heißen, Black hat sich in seine Geisel verknallt und…" Der Rest seines Satzes ging unter, als Black ihm eine Hand auf den Mund presste, ihn verächtlich musterte und nicht aussah, als würde er das irgendwie amüsant finden.

„Du bist so eine scheiß Nervensäge, Malfoy", knurrte er. Draco ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, verkniff sich aber das Grinsen, als Black etwas lockerer ließ, ihm schließlich fast sanft über die Lippen fuhr. „Könntest du deine große Klappe mal halten, dann würde ich dich vielleicht ansatzweise sympathisch finden."

„Küss mich, dann kann ich schlecht reden", raunte Draco, aber Black drehte sich prompt weg, ballte die Hände in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten. Draco rutschte an Blacks Seite, drängte sich nicht zum Spaß an den warmen Körper, sondern weil er das bisschen Nähe jetzt brauchte. „Ein Kuss, Black."

„Geh weg…" Black versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber Draco umklammerte ihn schnell.

„Werd ich doch früh genug", murmelte er, das Gesicht fest gegen Blacks Rippen drückend. „Bis dahin kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst…"

„Merlin, hör auf damit." Black klang angewidert. „Was hast du jetzt wieder vor? Freiwillig würde ein Malfoy das nie sagen."

„Vielleicht kennst du mich einfach nicht gut genug." Draco stemmte sich den beiden Händen entgegen, die ihn wegdrücken wollten, und schmiegte die Wange gegen die warme Brust.

„Ich will dich auch nicht kennenlernen. Lass mich in Ruhe."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es bringt auch nichts, wenn ich dich jetzt kennenlerne. Du wirst das eh vergessen. Und das ist besser so, Klammeräffchen."

Draco verstärkte seinen Griff um den anderen Mann. „Nein, ich will nicht…", wimmerte er fast. „Wir können auf dem Vogel wegfliegen und uns eine neue Existenz aufbauen…"

Black rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Was hast du dir da nur eingebrockt, Sirius?", murmelte er dumpf. „Draco, hör zu." Eine große Hand auf den blonden Haarschopf legend seufzte Black auf, übersah das verschmitzte Grinsen so vollkommen. Draco fand es beinahe goldig, dass Black ihm diese Show abkaufte. Abhauen… auf einem Killervogel. Mit Black! Dafür musste man schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein. „Hör zu… Ähm… Hör zu."

„Ich hänge an deinen Lippen", sagte Draco schmunzelnd und schaute auf.

Black verdrehte die Augen. „Sehr witzig, wirklich."

„Wirklich", bestätigte Draco, bevor er sich sprichwörtlich an Blacks Lippen hängte. So schön und leider zu kurz…

„Hör auf…" Black wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, aber Draco zog ihn wieder zu sich.

„Ich will aber nicht", flüsterte er gegen die anderen Lippen, die sich kurz darauf gegen seine eigenen drückten.

„Das ist so falsch…", murmelte Black.

„Allerdings", kam es vom Höhleneingang.

Black schupste Draco reflexartig von sich, unternahm aber nichts weiter, als der sich an sein Hemd klammerte und nicht minder geschockt zu Dumbledore starrte.


	7. A promise for tomorrow…

**Kapitel 7**

_A promise for tomorrow…_

Vorbei.

Draco spürte Erleichterung und gleichzeitig Angst, Verlustängste. Er hielt sich fast verzweifelt an Blacks Hemd fest. Nie wieder würde er diesen Mann sehen und sich in wenigen Sekunden nicht einmal daran erinnern, was der ihm für Dinge angetan hatte. Einerseits wollte er nichts weiter, als das alles vergessen, andererseits hätte er gerne noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit in dieser Höhle gehabt. Eher gesagt hätte er gerne mehr Zeit mit Black verbracht. Dafür schämte er sich wirklich, aber letztendlich würde er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er sich gefühlt hatte und durfte sich also fühlen, wie er wollte.

Dumbledore schien nicht ärgerlich zu sein, aber das würde auch absolut nicht zu ihm passen. Wahrscheinlich war es dem senilen Sack einfach egal, dass Black sich an einem Schüler verging und das war immerhin mehr als offensichtlich. Um ihn wenigstens etwas zu provozieren drängte Draco sich wieder so dicht wie möglich an Black, der versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Draco setzte einen verzweifelten Blick auf und schaute Black an, dessen Gesichtszüge daraufhin etwas weicher wurden. Hätte er eine längere Zeit mit Black verbringen müssen, dann würde er sich merken, dass er ihn mit diesen traurigen, großen Augen rumkriegte.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, Albus", sagte Black heiser, aber das hätte er wohl nicht sagen sollen, während Draco sich wie eine Katze an ihn schmiegte. Er übertrieb es auch noch extra, provozierte aber so mehr Black, als Dumbledore, auf den er den Blick gerichtet hatte.

„Wie sieht es denn aus, Sirius?", fragte Dumbledore und lächelte freundlich. Die hellblauen Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor er sie schloss.

„Ähm…" Black versuchte noch einmal Draco wegzudrücken, aber der gab ein kaum hörbares Schniefen von sich und Black gab auf, was Draco breit grinsen ließ. Damit hatte er zumindest noch einen Satz für sich entschieden, bevor er mit erhobenem Kopf untergehen konnte.

„So, Mr. Malfoy", ging Dumbledore auch gar nicht darauf ein, in was für einer Position er Black erwischt hatte. „Wir haben Sie beim Abendessen vermisst."

„Ich hatte Blaubeeren", antwortete Draco, die Arme fest um Blacks Seite schlingend. „Wirklich köstlich."

Black räusperte sich lautstark. „Ich hab ihm nichts getan, Albus. Du kannst ihn wieder mitnehmen."

„Sieht so aus, als wolle er nicht weg von dir, Sirius", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Du hast schon immer eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft auf Blondinen ausgeübt." Er stopfte seinen Bart in die Gürtelschnalle und schlenderte auf Seidenschnabel zu, vor dem er sich verbeugen musste, bevor er ihn streicheln durfte.

Black versuchte sich prompt zu rechtfertigen: „Wir haben nur…"

„Ich mag Black!", fuhr Draco dazwischen und überlegte gar nicht erst, ob das jetzt zu viel des Guten war. Dumbledore strahlte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und Black verzog die Mundwinkel. „Deswegen dürfen Sie mein Gedächtnis nicht löschen. Ich will das nicht vergessen. Und ich würde ihn nie verraten. Das können Sie mir ruhig glauben." Draco hoffte so sehr, dass das funktionieren würde.

„Ist Sirius nicht ein bisschen alt für dich?", fragte Dumbledore.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, bin ich!", meldete Black sich zu Wort. „Nimm den kleinen Stalker mit, Albus. Wenn er das vergisst, dann sucht er sich jemanden, der zu ihm passt."

„Ich will aber dich!" Draco drückte sich an Black, der ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. „Und ihm geht es genauso. Sonst wäre er ja nicht so… nett zu mir gewesen." Ja, sehr nett. Draco würde den Bastard büßen lassen. Für jeden kleinen Schlag würde er ihn doppelt und dreifach zahlen lassen.

„Ähm…" Black stöhnte erneut auf.

„Nun ja…" Dumbledore drehte sich ihnen zu und ging in der Höhle auf und ab. „Ich wüsste da noch eine Möglichkeit…" Black schluckte und Draco grinste. „Wenn Mr. Malfoy es wirklich ernst meint…" Draco nickte sofort heftig. „…dann kann er darauf schwören."

„Was?!" Draco konnte sein Entsetzen nicht verbergen, während Black sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Anscheinend hatten sie gerade die Rollen getauscht, aber bei Merlins rekordverdächtigen Bart! Black konnte doch nicht ernsthaft einen… einen… „Ein Unbrechbarer Schwur?", presste Draco hervor.

„Das ist doch mal ne super Idee!", sagte Black. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er Draco einen Blick zu, der den Blonden skeptisch werden ließ. Black plante doch auch irgendwas. Aber Draco konnte sich damit jetzt nicht beschäftigen, immerhin hatte er sich gerade in noch größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Aus einem Unbrechbaren Schwur gab es kein Zurück mehr. Das konnte ihn im schlimmsten Fall sein Leben kosten. Sollte er sich wirklich darauf einlassen, dann hatte er nur einen Grund mehr Black zu hassen. Und egal ob er es mochte ihn zu küssen, er konnte Black nicht ausstehen. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

„Dann vergisst Draco mich nicht und kann trotzdem nicht verraten, wo ich mich aufhalte", philosophierte Black vor sich hin. Dumbledore nickte lächelnd und Draco schluckte hörbar. „Die Lösung für all unsere Probleme", fügte Black verschlagen hinzu, was Dumbledore aber nicht aufzufallen schien. Draco dagegen erwiderte den Blick, den Black ihm zuwarf, auch wenn er ihn nicht ganz deuten konnte. Abneigung war genauso deutlich zu erkennen, wie das kleine Fünkchen Zuneigung. Eine absurde Mischung und genauso absurd war das Zucken von Dracos Mundwinkeln in dieser ganz und gar nicht komischen Situation. Gut, das Spiel konnte er auch spielen. Und es machte doch erst richtig Spaß, wenn man nicht wusste, wer näher am Ziel war.

„Ich mach's", sagte Draco. Blacks Augen leuchteten überrascht auf, bevor er schmunzelte. „Ich sag ja, dass ich nichts verraten würde. Deswegen kann es mir egal sein, ob wir das so… besiegeln."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. Wer wusste schon, ob er Draco das abgekauft hatte oder ob er am Ende versucht hatte sich in Dracos Spielchen mit Black einzumischen. Aber das konnte er mal schön vergessen. Dieses Spiel hatte nur zwei Spieler und… Draco war dabei zu verlieren.

„Gut, gut…" Dumbledore zückte den Zauberstab und bedeutete Draco ein Stück von Black wegzurutschen, was der mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln beantwortete. Er wollte ja so wirken, als wollte er auf keinen Fall weg von Black und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wäre auch gerne geblieben. Vor allem um zu Ende zu bringen, was Black begonnen hatte.

Black saß wieder wie ein Fakir vor ihm, hielt es nicht für nötig sich hinzuknien und streckte die Hand aus, damit Draco sie greifen konnte. Schluckend kniete Draco sich hin, wirkte dabei wie ein Kimono-Fuzzi beim Tee trinken und griff zaghaft die große Hand. Im Grunde war es das erste Mal, dass er Blacks Hand hielt und er konnte sich tatsächlich besseres vorstellen. Blacks Hand war rau und leicht schwitzig, zitterte sogar etwas. Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. War Black am Ende nervös?

Draco riss sich von Blacks Anblick los, als Dumbledores Zauberstabspitze seine Hand berührte. Black räusperte sich.

„Ich fühl mich dabei immer wie bei einer Hochzeit…", brummte er.

Draco errötete, was Black grinsen ließ.

„Aber das können wir ja hinzufügen, oder Albus?"

„Ich denke, dafür haben wir noch ein paar Jahre Zeit", rettete Dumbledore Draco, der jetzt hörbar und voller Erleichterung seufzte. „Beginnen wir?"

Black räusperte sich erneut. „Willst du, Draco, den hier anwesenden Sirius Black zu deinem…"

„Sirius", gluckste Dumbledore. „Ich bitte um den nötigen Ernst."

Draco stimmte innerlich zu, immerhin ging es hier auch eher um sein Leben, als um Blacks. Obwohl…

„Ja, ja… Wirst du, Draco, nie ein Wort darüber verlieren, wo ich mich aufhalte?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Ich schwöre…", murmelte er nicht sehr begeistert und beobachtete den roten Faden, der sich um ihre Handgelenke schloss, ihn regelrecht an Black band.

„Wirst du alles daran setzen…"

„Sirius", unterbrach Dumbledore mahnend. Black schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, während Draco ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Was wäre das denn geworden? „Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy darf auch noch einmal, und dann ist alles fair und gut geregelt."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten erneut. Das musste er jetzt gut ausnutzen. „Wirst du, _Sirius_, mich vor allem schützen, das mir Leid zufügen will?"

Black hob zögerlich eine Augenbraue, als hätte er etwas anderes erwartet. Er schmunzelte sogar kurz, wohl in der Annahme, Draco hätte ihn damit nicht in der Hand. „Ich schwöre…", presste er hervor und wandte sofort den Blick ab, als sich ein weiterer roter Faden um ihre Handgelenke schlang. Einen Moment leuchteten die Fäden auf, bevor sie mit einem goldenen Leuchten verschwanden, nur einen kurzen Moment flogen noch helle Funken durch die dunkle Höhle.

Draco wollte seine Hand sofort von Blacks trennen, aber der hielt sie fest und suchte Dracos Blick. Stur wandte Draco sich ab und starrte zum Höhlenausgang, atmete erleichtert aus, als Black ihn losließ.

„Aber nicht, dass Sie sich jetzt ständig nach Hogsmeade schleichen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ich kenne den einzigen Geheimgang genauso gut, wie Sirius, der sich auch bitte weiterhin hier aufhält."

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", sagte Draco kalt. Er schaute Black nicht noch einmal an und marschierte zum Höhleneingang.

„Warten Sie draußen noch einen Moment, dann begleite ich Sie zurück zum Schloss", rief Dumbledore ihm nach. Draco hob nur bestätigend die Hand und verließ die Höhle, in der er so viel Schreckliches hatte erleben müssen. Tief holte er Luft, ließ die klare Nachtluft durch seine Lungen strömen und lehnte sich gegen die Außenwand der Höhle. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, zum Sternenhimmel. Hoffentlich der einzige Ort, an dem er und Black sich jemals wieder nah kommen würden. Wenn auch nur metaphorisch.

_Ende_

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Sirius sich gegen die Höhlenwand und beobachtete, wie Malfoy neben Dumbledore den Hang hinunterging. Er drehte sich nicht noch einmal nach ihm um und Sirius bezweifelte, dass er auch nur ansatzweise versuchen würde, sich aus dem Schloss zu ihm zu schleichen. Aber das sollte nicht heißen, dass das hier das letzte Mal war, das sie sich sehen würden. Ein heiseres Lachen entfuhr Sirius und er rammte die Faust kurzerhand gegen die Wand, spürte mit Genugtuung den Schmerz durch seinen Arm zucken.

„Gib deinem Baby einen Abschiedskuss, Lucius."


End file.
